My Death, My Story
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: My fatal flaw is loyalty. I guess there was a reason it was called fatal. This is my story, of my sacrifice, and my death. Fem! Percy. I have a poll considering the pairing so check that out.
1. Introductions and a Oracle

**AN I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON. Hope you enjoy my take on Fem! Percy.**

I haven't told anyone this before but I am going to tell you now. Call me crazy or insane, but I have already heard it.  
>I am about to tell you how I died.<br>The story starts when I went to camp for the first time. I was fourteen. Yet this isn't your average friendship bracelet camp no way. At Camp Half Blood you learn how to fight monsters. Pretty cool right? Oh I might as well start at the beginning.  
>My name is Persephone Crescent and I am the daughter of Artemis and Poseidon. Not like them together. Gross. I mean I used to be the demigod daughter of good old seaweed brain before Artemis blood adopted me. My birth mom was Sally Jackson until she died protecting me when I was a baby. I didn't take her last name because I hardly knew her. That would be like taking the name of your kindergarten teacher. Weird right?<br>Back to the point.  
>Artemis found me that night and I became her daughter. For the next fourteen years I traveled around the world with the hunters, developing the powers I got from Him and my mom. I can transform into animals of the wilderness, have skills with a bow, and can control water. Cool right? I don't have anything against Poseidon but seriously? Not one visit, heck he couldn't even spare me a postcard. I had been practicing with my water powers before Mom came back to camp.<br>"Girls we must go quickly! A monster is terrorizing a school nearby!" Artemis called out and we all quickly grabbed our bows. In my case it was twin daggers. I could shoot a bow but it was pitiful compared to my blade skills.  
>"Yes milady." Zoe, the Lieutenant of the Hunters, spoke. She was also one of my close friends. We arrived at the area quickly and spotted the demigods. It was a daughter of Zeus, daughter of Athena, and a son of Apollo along with the children of Hades.<br>"Permission to attack milady?" I jokingly asked mom. She smiled at me and the other Hunters laughed. I was the 'little sister' of the Hunt.  
>"Of course Daughter. Make us proud." Artemis said as I giggled before hoping next to the monster.<br>"Hello Dr. Thorn! Been a long time hasn't it?" I exclaimed. Thorn looked at me and was startled, dropping the Daughter of Hades. She shot me a grateful smile that I returned.  
>"You again! Jokes on you Hunters, you cannot interfere in mortal's lives." Thorn grinned triumphantly.<br>"Oh that is were you are wrong. You see, being a wild animal, you are a part of my Mother's domain and I may attack you. So let the game begin!" I smirked and dodged his tail. He growled as I threw a knife in his stomach. I leapt closer to him.  
>"Who are you working for?" I asked.<br>"Why would I tell you that?" Thorn said and took out my knife. I jumped back and threw my second one which he unfortunately dodged. Weaponless, I changed into a solid black wolf. My silver eyes glared at Thorn.  
>"Many tricks young Huntress but alas you don't know the rules. I want it. I take it." Thorn smirked before grabbing the Daughter of Athena. I cursed and transformed back into a human, but I was too late. Thorn grabbed the girl and jumped off the cliff. I glared at where he went before turning into a hawk. I flew down the cliff but couldn't see them. Depressed I went back to Mother.<br>"They didn't go down the cliff mom, sorry to disappoint." I sighed.  
>"Disappoint? Never! That demigod was a strong maiden she will live. We should talk to the others. Including the boy." Mother said kindly. I went over to the demigods.<br>"Hi! I am Persephone but please call me Percy! My sisters and I just wanted to talk to you and get your story." I said and they nodded before following me to our small camp.  
>"Hey sis! Got the demigods? I will take the girls to Lady Artemis." Zoe said to me.<br>"No way am I going with her!" Spat the punk looking girl in the group.  
>"How about you stay with me and the guys? Your companion can go with Zoe to talk to Mom!" I smiled and the girl smiled back.<br>"Fine. Do not be charmed by the male scum sister." Zoe told me before motioning for the daughter of Hades to follow her. I gave her an encouraging nod and off they went. Turning back to my companions I grinned.  
>"So what are your names?" I asked.<br>"Thalia." Said the spunky girl.  
>"Will Solace." Said the playboy. I mentally rolled my eyes. Just like his father.<br>"Nico Di Angelo. How many points is Artemis in Mythomagic? Are you really a wolf? How long have you been in the hunt? Are there really Gods? What is happening with my sister?" Asked the pale small kid. I laughed at him.  
>"Slow down there buddy. I don't play Mythomagic but my Mom is pretty strong. Yes I can be a wolf if I want, I have been in the hunt since I was a few weeks old, the Greek gods are real, and your sister is probably being recruited as the next member of the Hunt." I explained in one breath. Thalia looked at me.<br>"Why do you keep calling Lady Artemis Mom? She is a virgin goddess." Thalia asked curiously.  
>"Well my mom was killed by a pack of Hellhounds that Artemis was tracking. She saw me all alone and blood adopted me. Since then I have been a member of the Hunt and Artemis' only child. Say Nico how old are you?" grinned and Thalia grinned back.<br>"I just turned 14! Say if Bianca is recruited then will I ever see her again?" Nico asked, his dark brown eyes blinking. The question I was afraid of.  
>"Nico your sister might join a group of girls who hate males. You would probably only see her if we went to camp, a rare occurrence." I told him lightly. His eyes misted before he began to question the boy beside him. I could hear their conversation as I turned to Thalia.<br>"Who was that girl that fell off the cliff?"  
>"Annabeth."<br>"Is she a demigod?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Was she your friend?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Then why didn't you save her?"  
>"Because I couldn't."<br>I looked at the two and forced down a giggle. Nico was persistently badgering Will with questions while he tried to get away from the hyperactive son of Hades.  
>"Say Thalia why did you not want to go to meet mom? She is super nice?" I asked Thalia as she played with a canister of mace.<br>"I have meet the Hunters before. No offense but they rubbed me the wrong way." Thalia grumbled. Before I could question her further Mom came back with Bianca.  
>"Hunters and Demigods gather around! I must leave to hunt a monster by myself so Apollo will come take you all to camp. Also Hunters welcome your newest sister, Bianca Di Angelo!" Artemis said, her silky voice carrying across the crowd. I cheered.<br>"Woohoo! Sunshine is coming!" I exclaimed and did a small dance. Everyone laughed and Will looked at me confused.  
>"How do you know my dad?" He asked.<br>"Oh he is my pranking partner!" I exclaimed and after I said that a golden light touched the camp.  
>"Someone asked for a ride?" Apollo said innocently. Artemis glared and beside me Thalia sucked in a breath.<br>"He's hot." She murmured.  
>"You have no idea." I replied.<br>"I thought you can't be involved with men?" Thalia asked confused.  
>"Thals I can look at the menu, I just can't order!" I told her before pulling us into the sun bus and sitting next to Apollo.<br>"Hey Uncle!" I chirped and he laughed.  
>"How is my favorite niece? Oh you are my sister that got turned into a tree right? Man I always hate it when pretty girls get turned into trees." Apollo stated somberly while Thalia fought off a growing blush. I mentally laughed at her face and turned back to Apollo.<br>"Not like you have seen it before! Now do you have any ahem supplies?" I questioned.  
>"But of course! I just got the best rainbow bombs! I will give you your stash when we get to camp." He whispered.<br>"Hey Thalia wanna drive?" Apollo asked suddenly.  
>"Um no thanks." She replied, looking green.<br>"Come on just try!" Apollo urged as he put Thalia in front of the wheel. Turns out my cousin is a terrible driver. After what seemed like hours of Hades we finally arrived at Camp. Sort of.  
>"THALIA THE LAKE!" Apollo shrieked.<br>"I GOT IT GOLDEN BOY!" Thalia shouted back, freaked out.  
>"THE LAKE IS DEAD AHEAD!" Apollo screamed.<br>"I KNOW!" Thalia repeated. I closed my eyes, no way could Thalia pull off a smooth landing.  
>"HIT THE DECK WE'RE GOING IN THE LAKE!" Apollo announced before everything was muffled. I smiled and helped usher my friends out of the bus. Seeing everyone was floating I rose up out if the water and went to the beach.<br>"No offense but Thalia I will never let you drive again. Ever." I told her and dried everyone off.  
>"Here is your...stuff. See you later!" Apollo chucked me a bag and disappeared along with the bus.<br>"Sweet! Now Will, Nico, and Thalia I believe you should go tell Chiron about the mission." I stated before gesturing for Zoe to led the way. We walked through the camp and I got to know Bianca.  
>She had lived in the Lotus Casino for most of her life to hide from Zeus and she joined the hunt to gain freedom, not that she didn't love her brother who was only months younger than her. Once we all settled down in the Cabin I began to plan with Rin for Capture the Flag. Her real name was Rinigal, due to being born into a noble family centuries ago, but can you blame her for choosing a nickname? We had just gone over the strategy a fifth time and to be honest I think we would have impressed Athena's Cabin.<br>"I think we deserve a break! Who is up for some basketball?" I announced and everyone else smirked. We headed to the courts and picked team captains. Zoe and I. (AN In my mind there are like fifteen hunters so...yeah also there will be OCs but they won't be that big in the story!)  
>"You go first princess." I mocked with a bow at Zoe while she stuck her tongue out.<br>"Phoebe."  
>"Rin."<br>"Atlanta."  
>"Diane."<br>"Lilian."  
>"Elizabeth."<br>"Hetalina."  
>"Bianca."<br>"Cypress."  
>"Kloë."<br>"Silvana."  
>"Naenia."<br>"Glinda."  
>"And finally Uracillia." I announced and we split apart. Just as we were about to serve some males came up.<br>"Oh we are sorry, didn't know there was a photo shoot today." One said with a grin and wink in Naenia's direction. I growled and they backed up.  
>"Chill chill babe! All I wanted to do was get some!" Said the other one before the two burst out laughing. I looked to my left and saw a lake. Smirking I thrust my hand up. The water followed my lead and twisting until it wrapped up the boys.<br>"Still want some?" I asked innocently. My sisters barked out laughs and we watched the boys run away screaming. A conch horn blew and we all sighed.  
>"No basketball today. Oh well let's go eat!" I perked up and ran to the pavilion.<br>As the first one to arrive at our table I saw Thalia all alone.  
>"Hey Thals! Come join our table!" I yelled across the hall and everyone looked at me.<br>"I can't." Thalia replied with a sigh. I just laughed and stood up.  
>"Well then I am coming to you!" I teased, marching to her table and plopping down next to her.<br>"We have to sit at our godly parents table Percy." Thalia told me.  
>"Surely godly grandparent is close enough?" I joked. Thalia cracked a smile.<br>"I suppose." She replied acting like a snob.  
>"What's on your mind?" I suddenly asked.<br>"Just wondering how to beat you in capture the flag." Thalia teased while I stuck out my tongue. I heard from Hetalina that the hunters always win capture the flag. Always.  
>"Good luck with that..." I smirked and got up with Thalia to offer to the gods.<br>'To the goddess Hestia and goddess Artemis. May you always have the hope you need.' I thought and shoved my steak in the fire. It roared and I backed away. During dinner Thalia and I exchanged jokes along with our music taste.  
>"Do you know who Panic! At The Disco is?" I asked trying to control my excitement.<br>"Who doesn't? That is like...gospel." Thalia said slyly.  
>"Of course, it is so addictive! Worse than...nicotine." I winked and we burst out laughing.<br>"Attention heroes! Please prepare for Capture the Flag!" Chiron called out and I waved bye to Thalia before sitting next to my sisters.  
>"Give me five minutes for the traps and we should be good on defense." I told them and grabbed the bag Apollo gave me.<br>These campers wont know what hit them.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Lazily I swung my legs. The only person on defense out of all twenty hunters. Apparently, and I quote, 'You make the traps then you should supervise them.' Yeah Zoe can be harsh at times. Though I couldn't say it wasn't fun to watch an unsuspecting camper get hit in the face with a rainbow bomb or step on a modified mouse trap that springs them back a few yards like a catapult. Sometimes Hermes has way too much time on his hands. Across the creek I could see Zoe running towards me with a flag. Smirking I looked further.  
>Bad decision.<br>Way behind all the campers was the oracle. Moving like a zombie she walked towards Zoe. Zoe crossed the border and the Hunters cheered before the oracle began to glow an eery green and smoke emitted from her. Her voice rasped out a harsh prophecy.  
>"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,<br>One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
>Campers and Hunters combined prevail,<br>The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
>The titan's curse must one withstand,<br>And one shall perish by a parent's hand"  
>After Ms. Optimist finished speaking she fainted.<br>"Can someone take her back to the attic?" Chiron broke the silence.  
>"I can do it." I offer and look at Zoe. She nodded. Turning into a giant hawk I picked up the oracle and flew to the big house. The air was crisp but I couldn't savor it. I knew I was going to be one of the people of the prophecy. Zoe would only pick one camper, for she was untrusting of males, and I was one of her closest friends. After I climbed the stairs and set the oracle down I turned into a wolf and sprinted to the clearing. Luckily, everyone was still there.<br>"Zoe have you decided on your quest members?" Chiron asked kindly.  
>"Yes. Bianca, Phoebe, Hetalina, and Percy." Zoe replied.<br>"ZoZo you gotta have at least one camper." I sighed. Zoe just laughed and walked off. I turned to Chiron.  
>"I am really sorry about that. She is my friend but she can be stubborn. Don't worry about the camper I will find a way to bring one." I explained to him.<br>"It's okay young hero! I trust you, Artemis doesn't pick anyone to be her daughter." Chiron laughed with a wink. I smiled at him and went to go pack.  
>This was not going to be easy.<p> 


	2. Merchandise and a Lion

**AN Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story. I was so happy! I DON'T OWN PJO...OR HOO FOR THAT MATTER.**

**Let's continue shall we? Also I changed the summary so I hope you like it better...**

The next few days passed in a blur of training and arguments. Zoe still somehow thought that disobeying the prophecy and not bringing a camper was smart, spoiler alert it isn't.

Luckily, well unluckily for some people, a spot opened up.

/LINE BREAK\

"Hetalina are you okay?" I asked concerned. She shook her head, sending her straight black hair flying.

"No way. I don't know what happened. I accepted a shirt and now I feel itchy." She groaned. Looking at the shirt I gasped.

"Geez Lina! This is coated in centaur's blood! It can be fatal!" I freaked.

"Guess I won't be going on the quest." Hetalina chuckled weakly.

"No kidding! Make sure you stay by Cypress, she is the best healer." I told her firmly and turned to Zoe.

"We need a camper."

"No way! The hunters can do this by themselves!" Zoe shook her head. Not this again. Normally I would just back down but I'm angry and the quest is today.

"Zoe listen to me for Zeus' sake! I tried to be calm and patient but the prophecy requires a camper! I am NOT going to lose my mom just because you are too stubborn to ask for help!" I yelled. All the Hunters looked at me as it clicked for them. Zoe stepped forward hesitantly.

"I am sorry Percy. I was so upset about milady's disappearance that I forgot she is your mother. Maybe we can bring... Thalia." Zoe suggested. I knew that only if she was truly sorry. No need to beat around the bush, Zoe and Thalia hate each other. Smiling, I hugged Zoe.

"Sorry I exploded. I just miss her. Let me go get Thalia and we can get started!" I exclaimed, running out the door. I heard Phoebe chuckle and Zoe shout to meet her at the camp borders.

"When I was... A young boy... My father... took me into the city, to see a marching band." I sang with Thalia. Zoe rolled her eyes and I pulled the van over.

"Voila! First stop... Smithsonian! Let's go eat." I told them and got out of the van while dragging Thalia who was shotgun.

"What are we going to eat?" Phoebe asked. I turned to Thalia and we both nodded.

"ASTRONAUT ICE CREAM!" We screamed in unison. Bianca laughed and we sat at a table in a small deli. A waiter came up who had blonde hair and blue eyes. I nearly dropped my menu. He winked at me, showing blindingly white teeth. Rolling my eyes I gestured to Zoe to order.

"Five ham sandwiches." Zoe all but spat at the waiter coughApollocough. He just laughed and strutted off.

"I think I will go on a walk. I'll be back before the food." I reassured them after seeing Phoebe's concerned look.

Before giving them time to respond, I was gone.

No matter what your teacher says, the Smithsonian is one of the most boring places ever. Maybe it would be more fun to me if they had astronaut ice cream but nooo! Sold out by the time I got there. Well they did have some but it was _raspberry_ flavored. Who eats that? Trying to not kill somebody I walked to the aviation wing. Hearing hushed voices, I made my steps silent and peeked around the corner. Muffling a gasp I pressed my back against the wall. Thorn was here. I also saw a sandy blonde haired make with a scar. Leaning closer I heard their conversation.

"The blonde is alive! Can't wait till she has to hold up the sky." Thorn cackled.

"Yeah yeah! How are the skeletons going?" The boy huffed impatiently.

"Fine! I got a piece of cloth from Zoe." Thorn said and I clenched my fists. NO one messed with my friends.

"Perfect. How will those puny hunters get out of this one?" The boy said and I risked a glance around the corner. Thorn was planting dinosaur teeth and my eyes widened. We needed to get out of here.

Now.

Changing into a common bird I flew back to the deli. Not missing a beat I transformed right once I reached the table, probably freaking a few people out.

"We need to leave. Thorn is making monster skeleton warriors. Out. Of. DINOSAUR. TEETH!" I practically screamed. Zoe looked at me and nodded before we swiftly left, me dropping twenty bucks on the table. Hey I didn't want to be a part of a dine and dash. In the main parking lot we ran into some...well trouble.

"The Ne lion." Zoe snarled, taking out her bow. Rapidly firing arrows I grinned and drew my twin daggers.

"Bianca! Go fire arrows by Phoebe. Thalia! I think we may need some astronaut ice cream." I grinned slightly and pointed at the lion's mouth. She smirked and gave a lousy salute before heading to a nearby food cart. I simply jumped on the lions back and cut up and down it, trying ti get him to open his mouth.

"Roar for Hades' sake!" I yelled, frustrated. He sure knew how to keep his trap shut. Thalia came up and the lion bucked me off. I back flipped next to her and signaled at Zoe.

"Hey punk! Want some ice cream?" Thalia and I shouted smirking before pelting him with astronaut ice cream.

"Delicious and deadly!" Thalia laughed and the lion opened his mouth. Zoe fired twelve arrows into his mouth. He exploded and golden dust surrounded the lot. A fur coat appeared and Zoe nudged it towards me.

"You deserve it sis." She said with a small smile and I cautiously picked it up. Medusa's head can still turn people to stone after being cut off who knew what the NEMEAN LION could do. Upon my touch it became a golden colored hoodie. I slipped it over my head and surveyed the area. The van was split in two.

"Guys we might need to take a train." I spoke hesitantly and pointed to the destroyed van.

"To the trains it is! We might want to hurry!" Bianca said and pointed behind her to, you guessed it, skeleton warriors.

I never in my life ran harder.

Catching my breath I did a quick head count.

"Yeah we are all here five trains later! Sun West Train Lines!" I smiled and hugged my hoodie closer to me. Seeing Bianca shiver in her boots I pulled it off my head and gave it to her.

"What about you?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I laughed and ruffled her hair before turning into a wolf. Wolves were much warmer then people. We headed down an alley and I stared at Zoe, trying to show her this was a bad idea. She either didn't see or ignored me. I guess the latter. Finally we reached the end of the alley and saw a homeless male by a fire.

"Come sit by me." He beckoned and Phoebe walked forward. Only from my height could I see the same blinding smile the waiter had. Apollo. After being warmed, Bianca gave the hoodie back to me and I transformed back into a person. Slipping it over my head I gave her a quick side hug.

"Thanks BiBi!" I grinned and she smiled softly.

"Well the train isn't going to catch itself!" Thalia joked and we all got onboard a cargo cart. Inside it was full of cars.

"I call the Maserati Spyder!" I squealed and jumped in the car, reclining the seats. Everyone went to their own car and settled in for sleep.

If only it were that easy.

Sadly a dream kept me awake.

I saw a middle aged man with a stubbly jet black beard to match his messy raven hair. He had the same sea green eyes as me and if I didn't know better I would say he was- him. But that was impossible, Poseidon has _never _talkedto me. Ever. He looked at me with a shy smile.

"Hello daughter." He said hesitantly, trying to break the ice.

"D-dad?" I stuttered.

"I know I have been the worst father ever and I am truly sorry but I wished to give you some gifts, to make up for all the years I have been out of your life." My dad pleaded.

"Fine. I forgive you...dad." I grumbled. I hated not being able to hold a grudge.

"Really? Oh when this quest is over I will spend so much time with you! Anyway on to the gifts! I know you can transform into wilderness and I thought maybe you would like to be able to turn into a shark and Great Barracuda. I know they aren't the sweetest animals but I thought they suited your fierce attitude. Also I have gifted you with both a pegasus and a necklace for Iris Messaging. I was first going to install a small water fountain in my cabin, but you are never there and this is much more suited to you always being on the hunt and what not. There are drachmas already in your name from me so all you have to do is say the person's name and location." Poseidon explained and my jaw dropped. In five minutes my dad just gave me more gifts then most demigods get from their godly parents in all of their life. The thought saddened me but I shook it off and hugged my dad.

"Thanks dad." I murmured. He chuckled and I could feel his chest rumble.

"No problem but I must go. Your 'uncle' wishes to speak to you." Poseidon smiled and vanished from my dream, leaving only the faint scent of salt water. I opened my eyes and saw Apollo sitting next to me.

"Nice car choice." He grinned.

"Thanks. So what did you want to see me for?" I asked.

"I am sure Arty has told you about the Ophiotaurus?" Apollo questioned.

"Yeah Bessie what about her? That wasn't the monster mom was sent to kill was it?" I held my breath, Bessie could destroy Olympus if she was in the wrong hands.

"She was and well if you wanted Bessie... Let's just say it wouldn't hurt to seek out Nereus." Apollo winked and I nodded my head grimly.

"By the way I would wake up your friends, the train is stopping in three minutes." Apollo teased before fading into golden light.

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP OR I WILL SHAMELESSLY SING WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE!" I scream which woke everyone but Phoebe.

"Let's hit it Thals!

WHEN I WAS... A YOUNG BOY...MY FATHER...TOOK ME INTO THE CITY, TO SEE A MARCHING BAND! HE SAID SON WHEN YOU GROW UP WOULD YOU BE THE SAVIOR OF THE BROKEN, THE BEATEN, AND THE DAMNED? HE SAID WILL YOU DEFEAT THEM, YOUR DEMONS, AND ALL THE NON BELIEVERS, THE PLANS THAT THEY HAVE MADE? BECAUSE ONE DAY, I'LL LEAVE YOU, A PHANTOM TO LEAD YOU IN THE SUMMER, TO JOIN THE BLACK PARADE!" We screamed in harmony. Phoebe grabbed her head and we quickly grabbed our things.

"Let's jump!" I laughed and leaped out of the cart. I could hear faint protests but I was too busy tucking and rolling. After we all dusted off I turned and saw my worst nightmare.

Skeleton warriors.

"They're here. Let's fight!" I grinned and took out my daggers again. I threw one at a skeleton but it just bounced off.

"We can't defeat them with regular weapons. Um they are skeletons...that's it! Bianca do you think you can attack them? Being a daughter of Hades and all?" I turned to her, my back to the enemy.

Bad move.

"PERCY!" I heard Zoe scream at me. Turning back around I gasped. Three bullets were coming at me and I wasn't **_that_** fast. Closing my eyes I held my breath.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Confused I opened my eyes. Don't get me wrong, super happy to be alive and all but those bullets should have hit me by now. Looking down cautiously I saw what blocked it. My Nemean Lion Hoodie.

Ah thank the gods for limited edition merch.

"Attack them BiBi! I will distract them!" I said to her. She nodded and I tossed her a dagger. She caught it with ease and killed one of them. Unfortunately the rest of them got smart. They dodged and went on defense, not making my job easy. 'Think Percy!' I thought to myself.

"I hope this works." I mumbled and preformed the loudest taxi cab whistle ever. My quest mates turned to me and a black shape descended from the sky.

'Hey boss! I'm Blackjack and do you got any sugar cubes?' The pegasus nickered.

'Hi Blackjack! Can I give you some later if you carry two of my friends?' I asked.

'Sure thing boss!' He replied, puffing out his chest.

'Thanks buddy.' I replied.

"Zoe and Phoebe! This is your transportation! Take Blackjack to the nearest town! We will meet you there." I motioned them over.

"How will you get there sis?" Phoebe asked.

"I will. now go!" I told her firmly and after they both mounted I signaled to Blackjack and they shot up into the sky. I turned into a giant bear.

"Thals! BiBi! Get on!" I yelled at them.

"Perce? Are you the bear?" Thalia asked disbelievingly.

"Yes now get on!" I snapped. They hurried on and I used my big claws to get more traction in the ground. After half an hour of running, or would it be crawling, we saw Zoe and Phoebe. I let the two off my back and transformed back into a human.

"Well we should get-" Zoe began until she was interrupted by a limo pulling up. Out of it appeared Ares.

"Yo daughter of Poseidon! Aphrodite wants to see you." Ares spoke gruffly and I nodded. Turning back to my friends I gave them a thumbs up before going into the limo.

"Lady Aphrodite." I started respectfully. Instead of smiting me she just smiled.

"Percy! So how is your love life?" Aphrodite winked at me.

"Milday um I kinda can't have a relationship." I told Aphrodite gently.

"Oh okay." Aphrodite pouted and went to fix her flawless makeup.

"No offense but why do you want to talk to me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well I wanted to warn you. The Junkyard of the Gods is in this area." Aphrodite told me, lowering her compact.

"What? This is just a small town until we can get to Mount Orthys." I informed her, lost.

"No I just changed it's appearance. When you get out you will see the junkyard and do not touch anything. Gods can be very sensitive." Aphrodite winked and shooed me out of the limo. I landed next to my friends as she sped off. Just like she said the town began to transform into piles of trash and discarded weapons.

"What happened?" Thals asked as she covered her nose.

"Aphro was changing the appearance. Welcome to the Junkyard of the Gods! You can look but don't touch." I smiled and did a grand flourish with my arms.

"Don't relax just yet, Aphrodite doesn't just talk to people so she can warn them." Zoe told me before we caught up with the group. We began to walk in a single file line, Zoe leading the way. Once we were halfway through a miniature Talos came to life.

"Who touched something?" Zoe accused. We all raised our hands and I saw Bianca had a small figurine.

"It was for Nico." She began to explain but the Talos' hand cut her off. It swiped across the junkyard and narrowly missed us. Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe began to fire arrows rapidly. Thalia sprung her shield Aegis but Talos didn't even flinch. My daggers were no use and I thought we were dead until Talos lifted his foot. He had a small mechanical entrance under his foot. Bianca must have saw it as well because she shouldered her bow and ran to it. I gasped and saw he was about to crush and ran at a inhuman speed. Not giving her time to register what happened I pushed Bianca out of the way and went up the mechanical entrance.

"FIND NEREUS AND THE OPHIATAURUS!" I screamed and I could faintly hear screams and cries but ignored them instead trying to find the right button and get out of there.

It didn't happen like that.

After pressing the button Talos fell sideways. Right into a electric line.

I'm so lucky.

'Why does a Junkyard need electricity?' I thought as the electricity shocked my bones and darkness seeped into my vision.


	3. Reunions and a Constellation

**A/N This is in third person because...well we all read what happened to Percy. Basically a recap of the quest... I DON'T OWN PJO.**

Everyone was stunned. Percy had gotten Talos to shut down but the mechanical beast ran into a electric line and shocked them both. Zoe furiously began to search the rubble screaming Percy's name but after hours no one could find her. Thalia could only find the nemean lion hoodie her friend loved. It was frayed and ripped but after being held next to it's other pieces it mended itself. Phoebe found a truck and with heavy hearts they drove until they saw a river. After much arguing with the naiads living there, they finally agreed to take the questers to the Hoover Dam. Thalia began to spout random facts and Zoe was utterly confused at her use of the word 'dam'. When Zoe was ordering and Bianca was wallowing, Thalia managed to get separated and guess who she ran into. Skeleton warriors. Running around wildly she saw Athena. After, rudely, telling her there was a way out for those clever enough to find it, Thalia ran back to the group. The skeletons followed her and praying to her father they finally got a ride to San Francisco. Respecting Percy's last wish they found Nereus. After some divine intervention and many curses Thalia found out that the Ophiotaurus was in the area. More from Kronos' side came to take the beast and sway Thalia.

"Come join us and help destroy the puny gods!" The leader said and Thalia was about to go until Bianca saved the day.

"WOULD PERCY WANT YOU TO DO THIS?" Bianca screamed shaking Thalia out of her stupor and Zoe quickly made an offer to Poseidon, using Percy's Nemean Lion hoodie to get him to allow both Phoebe and the Ophiotaurus safe passage to camp. With three members left they hurried to Mount Orthys.

"Are you sure you can handle this Zoe? That is **_Ladon_**! He is like the most dangerous monster." Bianca asked worriedly.

"I am fine." Zoe replied and went to speak to him only to be blocked by four girls.

"Sisters." Zoe snarled after seeing them. Thalia gasped and watched the girls face off. During the standoff Ladon struck Zoe with poison. She assured them she was find so they continued up the mountain. At the top Thalia faced off with Luke and he fell off a cliff. They found Annabeth and Artemis. Bianca took the sky from her mistress and together Zoe and Artemis beat Atlas, but not before he could strike Zoe with his spear. She hit a boulder and died. To honor her Artemis out her in the sky before surveying the crowd.

"Where is Phoebe and Percy?" She asked. Thalia stepped forward to answer.

"Well milady Phoebe is bringing the Ophiotaurus to camp..." Thalia trailed off but Artemis just smiled.

"Oh and Percy went with her?" Artemis stated. Thalia grimly shook her head and Artemis' eyes shined.

"Did-did she...die?" Artemis hoarsely whispered. Thalia looked away and that was all she needed to see. Crying, Artemis called her moon chariot and they rode to Olympus in silence. Finally getting there they saw all the gods, Phoebe, and the Ophiotaurus. Poseidon searched the group of girls but frowned when he didn't see his daughter.

"Where is my daughter?" He asked happily. No one in the group could look at him. The hope in his eyes flickered but before he could ask another question Zeus called for the demigods to tell him what happened. Thalia started and they went through most of the story but they all stopped when they spoke of the Junkyard.

"Well what happened?" Zeus sighed impatiently.

"Talos appeared and we couldn't beat him until Percy saw a mechanical hatch to shut him off. Bianca ran to use the hatch but Percy pushed her out of the way and went up instead," here Thalia took a deep breath and swallowed her tears,"she shut him off but they crashed into a electric line and took Percy's life with him." Thalia finished, those tears she wished would leave were now streaming down her face as well as the faces of the other girls. Hesitantly all the gods turned to Poseidon.

To the gods, the ocean has never stopped moving. There have always been currents dragging the water along to a soft beat, fish tossing their fins, winds flicking up mist, and waves reaching for the sky to only fall short. Never has the ocean stopped moving, but when Poseidon heard his daughter was dead, for the first time it did. (AN I adapted this from firstjumper on Instagram so it's not mine)

And no one knew when it would move again.

_~_~_~_~_ POV CHANGE _~_~_~_~_

'My head hurts.' I thought rubbing it as I sat up.

'Way to state the obvious Percy.' My mind replied.

'Whoa why am I talking with myself?' I thought back before shaking my head. Looking around I saw I was in the junkyard still. The moon was out and I couldn't find my friends. Next to the moon was a new constellation. It looked like Zoe. My mom can create constellations but that means...

No way Zoe died. Never.

Searching my pockets I found what I was looking for. It was one of Thalia's bracelet chains she gave to me in the van. Transforming into a wolf I sniffed it and found their location. Changing into a bird, I tried to fly but my left wing screamed in protest. Changing back into a human I discovered why. It was broken. Using my taxi cab whistle I summoned Blackjack. He carried me off to my location.

Olympus.

After ten minutes we arrived at the Empire State Building. Waving Blackjack off I dashed to the doors. Striding inside I smiled.

"A key to Olympus please sir." I asked politely.

"There is no Olympus here." He replied in a monotone voice. Losing my patience I reached over the desk and held him by his throat.

"Give me the key." I snarled and he quickly handed it over. Smoothing my clothes I opened the elevator and pressed the special 'Olympus button'. Tapping my foot along to the song I counted the seconds until the elevator would ding. The song was R U Mine? by the Arctic Monkeys if you were wondering. Finally the door opened and I sprinted to the Olympian Council.

I was about to see my family. Cradling my broken arm, that seemed to have gotten worse after so much motion, I pushed open the doors.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE COUNCIL?!" Zeus thundered and I just laughed.

"What a nice greeting Lord Zeus. Now is anyone going to get me some ambrosia?" I smirked and grimaced as I felt some wounds on my stomach open again.

"PERCY!" Thalia screamed and ran towards me with a giant container of ambrosia. After I had a few pieces in me she hugged me and I glanced around at the girls, ignoring the gods for now.

"Where is Zoe? I have to tell her the craziest thing! There is a constellation that looks just like her!" I rambled getting more panicked as no one stopped me. If I didn't know Zoe better I would say that she was just hiding behind Artemis' throne before everyone would scream that I got punked.

"Ladon poisoned her then she fought Atlas, her father. The combination was too much for anyone." Artemis gently told me with tears in her eyes and gave me a bear hug. I began to cry as well and looked around. Through my tears I saw my dad crying as well while looking at me. My eyes widened before I lowered my head in shame.

Everyone here thought I was dead and I am blubbering about my friend.

I'm pathetic.

When I looked around the room I saw Apollo was wearing a watery smile and looking up at my mom I saw she had red eyes. She would have lost both her closest friend and daughter in one day.

Not looking back I ran to Poseidon and gave him a hug.

"This is all touching but can everyone take a seat?" Zeus huffed. We all agreed and I sat with my friends.

"Now it looks like my daughter will be the child of the prophecy." Zeus said with a smug smile until Thalia interrupted him.

"Actually father I am joining the hunt. I turn my back on the company of men and pledge myself to Lady Artemis." Thalia chanted before a soft silver glow surrounded her. Zeus' jaw dropped and he quickly collected himself.

"Very well. Now onto the Ophiotaurus. Raise your hand if you think it should be killed." Zeus stated and everyone raised their hands.

"I OBJECT!" I shouted and they all turned to me, some with amusement, others with annoyance. Uh oh I just regained consciousness don't want to get smited.

"Why should we punish Bessie just for being alive? Can't you all just make her a tank and keep her on Olympus?" I offered awkwardly and my dad nodded.

"I will vouch for... Bessie." My dad agreed and held his hand up. I shot him a grateful smile that he returned.

"Fine!" Zeus grit his teeth and Artemis turned to Thalia.

"Will you be the Lieutenant of my hunt?" Artemis kindly asked her.

"Why me? Why not Phoebe or Percy?" Thalia stuttered.

"I do not want that kind of responsibility, makes it too hard when I go solo." I told her and Phoebe just shook her head.

"I accept." Thalia said and Zoe's crown appeared on her head. I blinked back tears at the sight of it but smiled anyway.

"Well if that's all..." I trailed off as Athena raised her hand.

"What about the child of the prophecy? Thalia, Bianca, and Percy are all hunters. The only person left is Nico who knows nothing about his powers. I believe that the hunters should take more frequent breaks and go to camp until the last year until the prophecy, then the other children of the big three can train him intensely." Athena proposed. Artemis groaned at having her hunters around males but I just smiled.

"WooHoo! I get to have cousin bonding time!" I skipped around and got more than a few eye rolls.

"We will go with Athena's plan. Council dismissed." Zeus vanished into a bolt of lightening and Artemis grabbed me and the other hunters. After a quick wave to my dad we disappeared back to a forest clearing where all the other hunters were already camped. We mourned Zoe and had some bonding time. Sharing jokes and weapons we laughed.

If only the peace would last.


	4. Camp Half Blood and a Makeover

**AN This is time skipping a year. Basically yadayada, random boy turned rabbit, Percy becomes Nico's best friend. I don't own PJO and hope you like this chapter... Aphrodite makes an appearance. Literally.**

"Oh Princess! When are we leaving for camp?" I questioned Thalia. She smirked at me and sighed.

"Right now kelp for brains." Thalia responded and I zipped my duffel. I was wearing my black combat boots, black skinny jeans, and my silver crop top that had an arrow on it. I finished brushing my hair and threw on my belt full of weapons. Thalia's old chain bracelet was on my arm and I grinned before getting in the silver Corvette. Thalia and I were sent to find out what was causing a massive number of hellhound sightings in Manhattan before meeting Bianca at camp. Turns out it was the climate change. I called driving because I did not want a sun chariot incident all over again. Sure it has been a year but I don't forget. Finally mom gave me my partial immortality when I turned fifteen this year. After driving for at least four hours Thalia turned to me.

"Are we lost?" She groaned.

"Psh...no...maybe. If we were going by the woods I would have been there by now!" I defended myself.

"Take a left here then go straight until it says Strawberry Farm." Thalia sighed and pinched her nose. Dutifully I following her directions and in mere minutes we arrived. Getting out of the car I tapped my inner forearm and the car got sucked up onto my arm, becoming an arrow tattoo. Present from my mom.

I'm so spoiled. I know, I know.

Sprinting to the border I saw Bianca and Nico.

"COUSINS!" I screamed and flung myself at them. Bianca laughed and Nico grinned.

"Hey shorty." Nico teased and I stuck my tongue out. A few months ago Nico became taller than me and I was not happy.

"Hey ghost king! Ready for a full year with your favorite Hunters?" I smirked. Since Nico was turning 15 in a few days we just decided to give him a party then begin training.

"Sure thing...teacher." Nico grinned as I chased him around camp. When Nico looked back to see me I saw he was about to crash.

"CUS! Watch out!" I warned but he didn't hear and ran into a son of Apollo, knocking the boy to the ground. He was the same one from Dr. Thorn incident, I think Will was his name.

"Sorry Solace." Nico mumbled with red cheeks before running back to Thalia. I raised my eyebrow at him before turning to Will.

"Sorry. You okay? Will right?" I asked and stuck my arm out. He smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling himself up.

"Will's the name. No problem about the crash, not the worst thing to ever happen. Cool tattoo by the way." Will commented and pointed to the arm I had used to pull him up.

"Thanks! Well I gotta go. Maybe I will see you at the archery range. Always could use some competition." I winked. In the past year I had been working with a bow and swords more than my daggers. Right now I could use a sword and decided to stick with twin daggers as my main skill. My bow skills were much better, I tried to improve for Zoe. Unlike some half bloods I didn't have condensed weapons and just created sheathes because I didn't want to burden my mom or dad. My bow was strung across my back overlapping the quiver, one of my daggers was sheathed on my belt and the other in my classic combat boots, and my sword was a special gift. Dad gave me an ring that turned into the sword Zoe used to have, Riptide, and since it was her's I decided to wield it in her honor. Shaking off my thoughts I jogged back to where Thalia was. Arriving, I slid up next to Nico.

"So what's up between you and sunny boy?" I whispered and he blushed furiously.

"No-nothing." He stuttered quickly.

"Hmm...suuuurrrrreeeeee." I drew out the last word and Nico glared at me.

"Shut it!" He hissed and I just ruffled his hair.

"Well I am ready for some competition! Who wants to join me at the rock wall?" I announced rather loudly and smiled. Everyone raised their hands and we went.

A crowd surrounded us. I stretched my arms and signaled for Thalia to start us.

"Go!" She yelled and they began to climb. I just stayed in the ground looking at the wall. People groaned from behind me and I heard a person mutter about their bet being for nothing. I smirked and began to scale to wall. When I couldn't find a hand hold I simply took the dagger from my sheath and struck it into the rock. Cheers were heard and I saw all my opponents were still below me. Grabbing the dagger and my other one I started to use them to scale the wall. In five minutes I was at the top waiting for them. Next Thalia came up panting.

"You. Win. Again." She rasped out. I just laughed.

"Good game! Now let's get Bianca and go to the cabin." I smirked and went back down the wall. After saying goodbye to Nico we walked to Artemis' cabin. I took off my Iris messaging necklace.

"Oh Iris accept my offering, show me Lady Artemis on the hunt." I recited and the necklace lit up before a small screen appeared.

"Hi Bianca, Thalia, and Daughter!" Artemis greeted with a small smile.

"Our year at camp starts now mom. See you soon!" I explained and she nodded before sweeping through the message.

"Well she knows we are here. I think tonight is capture the flag." Thalia informed us.

"Which team are we on?" Bianca asked.

"We should be against Nico. See his abilities with his powers." I suggested. They nodded and we all went to the dining hall after a conch sounded. All eyes stopped on us as we entered. I shifted uncomfortably, not liking the attention.

"Got a problem?" Thalia snarled and guided us to Artemis' table. Chiron cleared his throat and addressed the hall.

"Girls which team would you like to be on for capture the flag?" Chiron smiled at us and Bianca nodded at me.

"What team is Nico DiAngelo on?" I inquired politely.

"The blue team why?" Chiron answered.

"Then the hunters are on the red team." I replied smirking at a grinning Nico. I heard the Ares cabin cheer and smiled.

Nico was going down.

"I call offense!" I shouted out and a daughter of Ares nodded at me.

"Okay. Can you cover the left flank?" She asked me, I think her name was Clarisse. I nodded my head and the starting horn was heard.

"Take Bianca and Thalia with you." Clarisse told me and we ran off.

"Dibs on Nico." I whispered as we became close to the blue team's flag. Nico and two other boys were guarding the bright flag.

"I call Owl Face over there." Thalia stated and pointed to a grey eyed boy.

"That leaves me with sunny boy." Bianca sighed and we all advanced. Nico looked up and spluttered when we showed our faces.

"They sent you?" He stuttered.

"Yup! But don't you worry, you only have to face me!" I smiled and he just turned paler somehow. Nico shakily prepared the sword his father, Hades, gave him months ago. I took out my own sword and we faced each other. I motioned for him to make the first move and Nico swung his sword in a downward arc. Swiftly dodging I stabbed his side, a move I learned from Cypress (a hunter), and made him roll over. He growled and opened a patch in the Earth. Three skeletons came out and I smirked.

"We're playing the power game huh?" I called out before taking water from the creek nearby and 'drowning' the skeletons, and sweeping away the blue flag discreetly. Nico's jaw dropped and I took the chance to grab his sword. Scowling Nico charged me and I danced to the side, but Nico expected that. Instead of heading straight ahead he pulled back and spun to a nearby shadow. Nico disappeared and I panicked. Using the water vapor in the air I began to feel the atmosphere searching for Nico. Right once I found his location he jumped me. I mean he fell on top of me, you freaks.

Get your head outta the gutter.

"Getting better cousin, but sadly you are still no match." I laughed and transformed into a giant hunting wolf. Nico was thrown off and backed away from my hulking figure. Just as I was about to fight again I heard cheers.

"The red team wins!" Chiron announced and Nico looked around dazed.

"When did you get the flag?" Nico asked us, seeing Thalia restrain a boy and Bianca sit on another. Yes she was sitting on him, Bianca always did have cruel and unusual punishments.

"It's not my fault that the wave I summoned 'accidentally' sent the flag to another team member waiting a few feet away." I said innocently and Thalia laughed. We fist-bumped and then helped the boys up.

"This will be one great year." Bianca smiled and us three went to Artemis' cabin.

It was an average camp day with the beautiful sun shining and people's laughter filled the- no today was terrible. It all started when Aphrodite visited my dream...

Flashback

_Dreamscape_

_I was sitting near the ocean before the world flashed and the disgusting smell of designer perfume clogged my senses. When I could think straight I saw the most beautiful lady ever._

_"Lady Aphrodite, a pleasure to meet you again." I bowed slightly but she waved it off._

_"No need to bow. Please take a seat!" Aphrodite smiled and a fluffy pink chair appeared. I cautiously sat down._

_"Why am I here?" I asked._

_"Well...on Olympus it is incredibly boring with nothing to do. So I decided to make you my 'model'." Aphrodite smiled widely and I stared at her blankly._

_"Excuse me milady but why now?" I asked._

_"Well I always have wanted to but your mom kept forbidding it. She was all like 'you will not dress up my daughter like a barbie doll' and I was all like 'but she would look so cute' then she threatened to destroy my wardrobe so I had to give up. Now though you are at camp for a whole year with no hunters so I can give you a new look!" Aphrodite squealed and I covered my ears. Just when I was about to say no she gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. Hehehe Godfather was a great movie._

_"If you do this for me and try one look for the year I will give you my blessing. You can change into a dove, have subtle charm speak, and be able to spot love between people. Also you totally owe me for warning you about the Junkyard."Aphrodite smirked and I grimaced. Sure I was over the whole thing but her words reminded me of what Zoe said. Shaking off my thoughts I nodded._

_Hey I really wanted to see if Nico and Will were a thing! Sue me._

_"Great! When you wake you will have my blessing and the new 'look'." Aphrodite giggled and vanished._

_Dreamscape Over_

I woke up to muffled laughter. Thalia was snickering and holding something behind her back.

"What?" I snapped nervously. Thalia just pulled her hand out from behind her back and gave me a mirror. I gaped as I looked at myself. My usual wavy raven black hair that hit my shoulders now was stick straight, reached the middle of my back, and had random electric blue highlights. I also had lost my freckles and looked down, afraid of my outfit. Luckily Aphrodite understood I still had to be active and didn't put me in a skirt. Instead of black skinny jeans they were silver and I had an electric blue crop top that matched my highlights.

"So what happened to you?" Thalia asked me smirking.

"Made a deal with Aphrodite." I grumbled and stuck my tongue out. Thalia just laughed and I hopped out of bed.

"Bianca and I are going to the Archery field. Have fun barbie!" Thalia sniggered and walked out the door. Searching the cabin, I began to look for my shoes. I couldn't find my combat boots but there was a pair of silver converse by my nightstand and a note.

**To Percy,**

**Hope you like the new look! I got rid of your combat boots, you're welcome, but you can still get them if I approve the outfit or you wear makeup. I blessed you in your sleep so have fun. Aren't your highlights so fab?! **

**BTW You totally need to work on the weapons, this isn't the apocalypse! I am having Hephaestus get them condensed. Sorrynotsorry! **

**XOXO,**

**Aphrodite **

Well at least she helped me with the weapons. I put on the converse and ran to the archery field. I needed to calm down.

Flashback end

Now here I am. Alone, annoyed, and abusing alliteration. The whole way to the field people kept staring at me. I had put my long hair in a high ponytail and people kept looking at me. The worst thing was the only weapon Aphrodite left me was my official hunter's bow, not even my preferred bow with the different types of arrows! Finally I snapped and turned into a dove. It was better to fly rather then get ogled all day. After a few minutes in the air I spotted Thalia. Smirking I transformed back into a human next to her. Also there I saw Will, Nico, and Bianca. I smirked and tried to find any emotions between Nico and Will. On the surface I could feel friendship, but before I could search anymore Will came up to me.

"Wanna have that archery competition you promised?" Will smiled and I grinned.

"Only if you aren't afraid to lose!" I teased and grabbed my bow off my back. We raced to the two furthest targets and Thalia began to speak.

"Here are the rules! We will go to 15 targets! Bullseye is 50 points and each ring further than that is minus 10 points! The twist is if the arrow doesn't hit the target then you get minus 10 points from your score. Would you two like to have punishments if the other one loses?" Thalia spoke and turned to stare at us. Will and I nodded. I motioned for Will to go first and he smirked.

"If one of us wins the other must do one thing the winner wants. No exceptions." Will looked at me and I glared. Bring it.

"Well this is intense! Archers may begin! But first do you both swear by River Styx to agree to the bets?" Thalia announced.

"We swear by River Styx to follow the rules of the bet." Will and I repeated in unison before pulling back our bows. I went first and got a bullseye. Will laughed and hit one too.

50 to 50.

We each brought back our bows again and we kept getting bullseyes until target 8.

Will hit the ring right outside the middle and only got 40.

I continued to get bullseyes. All was going great until when I was aiming on my tenth shot I hit the ring where Will did earlier. We both continued to get bullseyes and glared at each other when it was over. We tied. Suddenly Aphrodite spoke in my mind. "Hello Percy! Your weapons are in your cabin along with combat boots, but if you wear the boots don't be surprised if you have makeup as well. Sorry about the competition but better luck next time."

"Well that was odd." Thalia whistled.

"What should we do?" I questioned. Maybe I could at least get to order Will around to do one thing.

"I suppose you could each make each other do one thing that doesn't last longer than a day." Thalia offered. Will and I nodded.

"I'm saving mine." I said and Will just smirked.

"Me too."

Yeah today wasn't a good day.

"Percy you can't be a wolf all day." Thalia sighed as she stared down at me. I simply huffed and ignored her.

"Come on! Today is Nico's birthday. Don't you think he deserves to see his cousin and not an animal?" Thalia persuaded me and I transformed back, scowling.

"I likes being wolf because then Will won't be able to notice me. Not to mention look at what Aphrodite made me look like." I huffed. Thalia held in a laugh and Bianca just smiled apologetically at me. I was wearing my black combat boots, black jeans, Thalia's old chain bracelet, my light gray v neck shirt, a dark blue hoodie, and my hair was in a thick side braid. Since I wore the boots my makeup was black winged eyeliner, red lipstick, and dark mascara which made me look like a fancy punk.

Not fun.

We walked to the arena and all hugged Nico. Also there to celebrate was Will, Travis, Connor, Annabeth, Katie, Clarisse, and Silena. He shook us off, but I could tell he was happy we were there. I started messing with my bracelet from Aphrodite when my necklace started buzzing. Confused, I pulled it off my neck and let everyone crowd around. On the screen was an unknown figure.

"Have fun in the labyrinth children." The figure laughed menacingly before swiping through the message.

"Happy birthday?" I offered before sighing.

This was about to get difficult.


	5. The Maze and a Bipolar God

**AN Okay so the Labyrinth will be split between like four chapters. I Don't Own PJO. Sorry but it is a short chapter.**

"Hate to be that guy, but what's going on?" Nico asked.

"That's what I wanna know. How did whoever that was know to contact you, Percy? Are you a spy?" Clarisse stated while staring at me suspiciously. Everyone else stared as well besides Nico, Bianca, Thalia, and Annabeth. Annabeth and I became great friends when planning Nico's party. They all continued to stare until Thalia spoke.

"Hey! Don't go blaming Percy! I have been with her ever since I joined the hunt and don't forget that Artemis found Percy when she was a child! When would she have the chance to contact them without one of us knowing? If you got a problem with Percy then have fun dealing with Poseidon, Artemis, and the hunt." Thalia exclaimed but I put my hand up.

"I know you guys are probably just confused and scared right now so it's okay that you blame me. I swear on River Styx I am not a spy and do not know who just contacted us." I told them and wasn't killed, so you know that's good. Not gonna lie but it kinda hurt that I have to pledge my loyalty to them. Everyone looked down guiltily but I just offered a small smile.

"I should go tell Chiron." I stated awkwardly before rushing off with Thalia, Bianca, and Nico behind me. We reached the Big House and they pushed me forward. Gee what great back up I have. Hesitantly, I stepped inside and located Chiron.

"Oh hello heroes! Is today your party Nico?" Chiron asked us kindly. Darn this centaur was so sweet. Wait in his tail are those curlers? Woah that's just disturbing.

Thanks for the mental image Percy brain.

Wait I am Percy. Ugh better just listen to what Chiron is saying.

"Yes it is and we actually need your help. Someone just contacted me on my Iris Messaging necklace and said to 'have fun in the labyrinth'. What does this mean?" I asked Chiron. His eyes widened in shock when I mentioned the labyrinth.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon," Chiron muttered under his breath before continuing in a louder voice." You all remember about Daedalus' Labyrinth correct? The one with the Minotaur? Well...it still exists." Everyone around me gasped but I just stared at Chiron. After living with a Goddess for the majority of my life and facing off against countless ancient monsters, a glorified maze existing isn't the weirdest thing I've heard.

"And?" I prompted.

"And there's an entrance to it here, isn't that right Chiron?" Annabeth said as she suddenly appeared. Her mother, Athena, gave her a invisibility hat as her gift which I thought was wicked cool.

"How do you know this Annabeth?" Chiron demanded and I flinched. Chiron could also be scary.

"Quintus, the new swords instructor, invented a challenge for me yesterday where I was attacked by two giant scorpions. To hide from them I slid between a crevice in Zeus's Fist and realized it was a Labyrinth entrance. When I was talking to Clarisse I found out what her quest was last year. Locate the entrance. I bet you Luke also wants to use the entrance to attack us." Annabeth admitted. I winced at the mention of Quintus who was covering camp while Mr. D was away. Funny story was a few days ago I almost killed his pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. He has been avoiding me since then.

"Well I assume you know what is going to happen. Annabeth would you lead a quest into the Labyrinth?" Chiron asked Annabeth who nodded eagerly and I smiled. Last year's incident was a real blow to her pride and she always wanted to lead a quest.

"Well then go on up to the Oracle. We shall talk afterwards." Chiron said then turned to us.

"You know who Grover is correct?" Chiron asked us and I shook my head. Thalia smiled slightly while Bianca looked lost until Nico whispered something to her.

"Grover is the satyr sent after you two and the one who guided Thalia to camp. He is searching for Pan currently but he only has a week left." Chiron explained to me. Oh that curly haired kid who was always hanging around the nymph Juniper, his girlfriend. Annabeth talked to me about him a little bit.

"Wait hasn't everyone who has been searching for Pan died?" I asked confused.

"Yes but Grover has stayed alive under miraculous circumstances. Annabeth will probably ask for him to come on the quest. Since you three Thalia, Percy, and Bianca have been to camp before I will allow you to go on this quest if asked. Normally I would wish for Annabeth to bring Tyson, another child of Poseidon who is a half cyclops, but he is busy in the undersea forges." Chiron told us and I blinked. So I have a half cyclops brother now?

"I have a brother? Where was he last year?" I asked. Chiron sighed.

"At the forges. It is a difficult job that requires mist of one's time." Chiron explained when Annabeth appeared again. Her face was pale and I felt a pang of sympathy. I had to carry the oracle last year, can't imagine what it would be like to have a one on one audience.

"She said: You shall delve into the darkness of the endless maze

The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise.

You shall rise or fall by the ghost ruler's hands

The child of Athena's final stand.

Destroy with a hero's final breath

And lose a love to a fate worse than death." Annabeth recited shaking. I hugged her before pulling away, poor friend. Now I'm not an oracle but Annabeth is a child of Athena and final stand kinda means death.

"Are you okay? Try not to dwell on it." I advised and Thalia poked me.

"What was that for?!" I glared at Thalia who rolled her eyes.

"Just needed to make sure you are still Percy." Thalia joked which made Annabeth smile.

"Who do you wish to bring on the quest?" Chiron asked which got me thinking. That's right thinking. _Who could be the ghost rulers? Unless..._ I thought but Annabeth's voice snapped me out of it.

Percy, Grover, and Thalia." Annabeth stated. Chiron nodded his approval and I shared a grin with Thalia. Nico and Bianca smiled at us but I could tell they were hiding something. I shook it off for now and turned to Annabeth.

"When do we leave Leader?" I smirked with a lazy salute. Thalia lined up next to me. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow morning. Meet me at Zeus's Fist. I'll find Grover." Annabeth sighed.

"You all may leave. Please rest for tomorrow. You'll need it." Chiron told us and we headed to our cabins. During the walk, Bianca was silent and kept looking at the Hades cabin.

"You should go share a cabin with Nico tonight." I said with a knowing look. Bianca looked at us hopefully and Thalia nodded.

"He needs his sister on his birthday." Thalia agreed but before she could finish Bianca was out of sight.

"Does something seem off about Nico and Bianca?" I asked Thalia as the sun started to rise. I was double checking my bag and Thalia was checking our ambrosia supply.

"Yeah. Maybe it had to do with the Prophecy. They are ghost rulers." Thalia said. I nodded and we set off to Zeus's Fist. Once we arrived we saw Annabeth and Grover already there. I hugged them while Thalia just waved.

"Should we begin?" Annabeth asked us but we could tell the hidden meaning. Are we ready for this quest?

"No time like the present Captain!" I smiled and motioned for Annabeth to go. She did then Grover, Thalia, and I followed. I was the last one in and landed on something soft.

"Get off me fatty!" Thalia groaned from underneath me. Oops _someone _soft. I quickly stood and murmured a soft apology.

"So did anyone bring flashlights?" I asked awkwardly and my response was a small beam of light now shining across the narrow maze.

"I packed a flashlight for everyone since I didn't think anyone would think about that." Annabeth huffed but I could tell she was happy we were here. I grabbed one and we began to walk in a line. Annabeth, then Grover, then Thalia, and finally little old me bringing up the rear. Not that I'm complaining but so far this quest has been boring.

Way to jinx it Percy.

As if that thought was they key, suddenly the passage we were walking down became a dead end and behind us the walls were coming towards each other. Frantically, I swung my flashlight across the maze trying to find a hidden route when a door caught me eye. I kicked at it until it smashed open.

"Guys! Get inside!" I shouted and shoved them into the room. I slipped in just as the walls smashed together outside and took a deep breath.

"Well that was eventful wasn't it?" I smiled but stopped when I turned around. The room had Roman architecture and there were two doors behind a head. The head was grinning but when I looked again it was frowning. Then...grinning. Okay so either I'm hallucinating or someone is bipolar.

"Um Annabeth do you have any wisdom to impart on us?" Thalia asked and I turned to look at Annabeth.

"Janus. God of choices." Annabeth spat out and Janus laughed. Well...half of him did.

"Oh I'm so much more than that! I'm the god of beginnings." The right head said.

"And endings." The left added.

"Of doorways." The right spoke.

"And gates." The left sang.

"You see, I'm your best friend." The right smiled.

"And your worst enemy." The left ended with a wicked grin. Grover shuddered and said something about cans but I wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Annabeth you must make a choice. Which doorway?" The right one said and the left one began to speak.

"Both doors are perfectly safe." He began but the right cut him off again.

"Don't lie! One is full of safety, the other filled with darkness. But only you know. Take the key and open the door you must." The right one trailed off when a key appeared in Annabeth's hand. Somehow I couldn't help but think Janus was talking about something more than a door. Even though we were all there Annabeth seemed like she was looking at something entirely different then us.

"Annabeth..." I called out but was stopped by a bright light.

"Close your eyes!" Grover bleated and I did until the light stopped. Hesitantly I opened my eyes and saw Hera. Quickly I bowed along with the others, though Annabeth did so reluctantly.

"Milady how can we help you?" I said, ignoring Annabeth's glare.

"It's more like how can I help you. I came to give Annabeth one wish, and about the door I only postponed your desicion." Hera ended with a smirk. Okay I'm happy she saved us but she seemed to take joy in Annabeth's pain which isn't cool with me. She is my friend.

"I wish for a way to navigate the maze." Annabeth asked. See this is why she's in charge, asking the right questions. Well according to Hera it was the wrong thing.

"Stupid girl! Why wish for what you already have?" Hera laughed before disappearing. The two doors were gone and all that is left is a ladder.

"Going up?" I asked the group and began to climb, despite Annabeth's protests. I reached the top and gasped.

"Guys...we kinda are in Alcatraz." I admitted sheepishly and they turned to look at me. After we all sat at the top we began to search. Thalia called us over after a few minutes and we saw Kampe. Let me tell you one thing about Kampe. She is hideous. Basically she has snakes on her head like Medusa, already disgusting enough but to top it all off she has a human top with a dragon bottom. Yup, dragon. Don,t forget her huge scorpion tail. She is scaly, terrifying, and was a jailer in Tartarus. Word to the wise, if you ever see her, run. Of course we aren't that wise so we kept watching her. Apparently her reputation reached Alcatraz because she had another prisoner. Briares, the one hundred handed one. Honestly I know he made powerful weapons but by the gods he smelled worse than the Hunt's bathroom after Phoebe bought us Taco Bell.

"What is Kampe doing here?" I whispered to Annabeth.

"Probably was freed by the Titan Army." She replied before sticking on her Yankees cap. Oh yeah Anna has a plan. Don't tell her I said that though. Suddenly Kampe looked at where Thalia, Grover, and I were sitting. We ducked but I looked around to see what attracted her attention. Grover was munching on a shiny aluminum can. I nearly groaned.

"Grover stop eating!" Thalia whisper shouted and Kampe came over.

"Well well looks like it's snack time!" Kampe grinned.

"Um ma'am I wouldn't do that. We have been known to give people terrible indigestion." I offered and Thalia nudged me.

"Not now!" She groaned and Kampe smirked. She advanced toward us with her twin scimitars.

Uh oh.


	6. Prison and a Ranch

**AN Okay so this is kinda awkward but I forgot that Alcatraz has tourists...so hehehehe just imagine people in fanny packs running in terror from what they think is a rogue criminal. Also I can't create fight scenes at all. I'm thinking that I may just have them retell it but inside the maze but then I thought why not just write a crappy fight scene!? So here is a terrible short fight and a ranch. Sorry chapter is so short.**

"So what do we do?" I asked Thalia.

"Attack?" She offered and I shrugged. See this is why we need Annabeth but we still have no idea where she is. Grover was here too, but according to Thalia besides playing reed pipes he can't fight. Thalia tapped her shield and popped her canister of mace while I flipped my ring. Riptide. Now I am not the most qualified person to tell you, but this is what I have gathered about scimitars. They are short curved swords of death. The end. Also for extra fun you can coat them in a wispy green mist like Kampe did! We rushed forward but had to dodge as the wicked sharp scimitars came towards us.

"Annabeth! We kinda need your help!" I called out and ducked as I saw Kampe's tail sweep across the yard. I spotted Annabeth a few feet away talking to Braires. He seemed to be shaking in fear. To be fair, I would too if all my time was spent with Kampe.

"We need to retreat!" Thalia yelled as she, again, couldn't land a hit on Kampe. Annabeth huffed and grabbed Grover.

"Okay back into the maze! Quickly." Annabeth huffed with one last look at Braires.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Grover yelped as he jumped back down the hole. I followed with Thalia and Annabeth close behind. As my feet hit the ground I groaned.

"Guys...where are we?" I asked. Pretty sure we entered the same place from earlier but now instead of the small room with a ladder we were in a giant hall.

"Why don't we take a nap?" Thalia proposed as she plopped down on the ground panting. Annabeth nodded and we all arranged ourselves on the ground.

"I'll take first watch." I offered as I leaned against the wall. The rest nodded before they slowly drifted to sleep. I saw my necklace glow and grew confused before I looked at it. On the screen I could see Bianca and Nico... at a ranch? Last time I checked Camp Half Blood is a summer camp not a rodeo. They were talking quietly and didn't seem to notice me.

"Will this work?" Bianca whispered.

"A soul for a soul." Nico replied with a small grin that made me shiver. How can Nico talk about trading lives so easily? Who even sent this to me?

"Do you think Father will be happy?" Bianca asked. Hades? What are they talking about!?

"Of course! We can all be a family again." Nico exclaimed before the message faded out. I stared at my necklace before checking the time on the watch in my bag. It was ten minutes after my shift was supposed to be over. I nudged Thalia awake before closing my eyes.

I need a nap.

_DreamTime_

_I was now in a small quaint house. The sounds of children's laughter could be heard from a distance and cookies could be smelled. I was sitting on a couch across from a middle aged woman. She was wearing a long black dress with pearl jewelry. Her black hair was in a bun and she seemed like an older version of Bianca. Her dark eyes stared at me and her thin lips were pulled back in a smile. She had tanned Italian skin. This was Bianca's mother, Maria Di Angelo._

_"Hello. I heard that you have been friends with my daughter is that correct?" Maria asked me with a smile._

_"Yes ma'am. Why am I here, not that you aren't interesting." I said but Maria just waved it off._

_"Well I'm sure you saw the Iris Message of my children correct?" Maria stared with concerned eyes. I gulped and nodded, that was scary._

_"They want to bring me back. Don't get me wrong, I love my children but they can't mess with the Fates like that. Show them the error of their ways." Maria pleaded._

_"I promise." My eyes took on a determined fire as Maria smiled._

_"Thank you."_

_DreamTime Over_

"Percy! We gotta go." Thalia shouted and I winced. How is she so loud so early? I stood up quickly.

"Glad you're up! Let's go." Annabeth smiled before we packed up. After an hour of Grover mourning about his "tin can deficiency" we arrived at a grassy plot of land.

"We're not in Kansas anymore." Thalia muttered as we walked further into the lush paradise. Off in the distance was a barn.

"Have we been here before?" I asked but after the confused looks shot my way, I shook it off. Note; if you ever feel your instincts tell you something NEVER ignore it. Kapeesh? We headed I to the barn and I almost gasped. Bianca and Nico were sitting against a wall, being both bound and gagged. Geryon was walking around them and I could see Eurytion nearby keeping watch. I exchanged looks with Annabeth who slipped on her hat. A few moments later I heard a rustling noise. Ah the good old throw-something-to-distract them technique. Foolproof. We scurried over to the Di Angelos.

"What are you two doing here!?" I hissed as my dagger cut through their ropes. Bianca glared at Nico who smiled sheepishly. Before I could scold them anymore Geryon appeared.

"If it isn't the rescue team. Looking for someone?" He mocked. Annabeth was thrown on the ground, also bound and gagged. Sheesh what is it with these people and gagging!? Eurytion also was holding Thalia and Grover who had walked away when they saw Annabeth.

"Give me back my friends." I growled as my hand twitched towards Riptide.

"Why give you something for nothing?" Geryon laughed.

"Because the '_somethings' _you took are actually people!" I retorted with a glare.

"How about this. If you can clean the stable of my horses by sunset, around three hours, you can go free and take your friends. If not I can sell you all. Half bloods are in high demand nowadays." Geryon ended with a smirk. It was so hilarious I almost laughed. I could take a old business man and little Mary easily.

"Or I could do this..." I trailed off before firing a arrow at Geryon, hitting his forehead. Eurytion simply shrugged and sat down.

"Eurytion help me!" Geryon demanded.

"Hm what was that?" Eurytion replied absentmindedly as he stared at a wall. I'll deal with him later. Focusing my energy on attacking Geryon, I wondered why he wouldn't fall after my countless attacks with both a dagger and Riptide.

"Hahahah you can't defeat three hearts foolish half blood." Geryon gloated when I smirked. I loaded an arrow and prayed to all the gods it hit the three hearts. Apparently the gods felt generous enough to listen, 'cause as soon as it hit he crumpled.

"Rule one of fighting. Never reveal your weakness." I tsked before freeing my friends.

"Bianca, Nico what's going on? First I get an Iris Message of you two talking about reviving someone from the dead for a soul then your mother visits me during my dream?" I looked at them.

"Mom spoke to you?" Bianca gasped.

"Yes," my eyes softened as I continued. "She said that you want to bring her back. She loves you two but no one can mess with the Fates."

"We're sorry. We just thought we could finally have our family together." Nico sighed and I hugged them.

"No problem! Now come on wanna go in the maze?" I grinned. They nodded.

"Annabeth?" I prompted.

"Let's continue." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she lead us back into the maze.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I'm still not sure how or when we started following the mechanical spider but hey you have to roll with the tide. Hehe tide like water, Poseidon... okay I'll stop. Eventually it lead us to another door. I was all for passing it up but of course majority rules so we entered. The room was dark and I could sense someone else in the room. Suddenly, torches began to burn and I saw it.

The Sphinx.


	7. The Sphinx and a Few More Enemies

**AN I'm back...so I was thinking of doing a "12 Days of Christmas" thingy for PJO but I'm short on ideas so if you have any please help me out! Thank you. **** Okay so I'm totally sorry but this is like a full week late. See I had finals and I couldn't do anything but study and stress so this story kinda went to the back of my mind. I don't even know my grades yet but wish me luck! I don't own PJO because I'm pretty sure Rick Riordan doesn't take tests. Also there may be a little time skip because I'm writing this on my phone and forgot what I put on my laptop so yeah. I think I left off on "The Sphinx". This may be the last Labyrinth chapter cause I wanna move on to the good stuff. :)**

The Sphinx is a terrifying creature. Sure all she does is ask questions but I mean you obviously have never been part of her evil game, like Annabeth is right now.

"Welcome young heroes! This is my game Answer That Riddle. You must answer 20 questions correctly to escape. If you answer a question incorrectly then you will be eaten! Of course, since you have teammates then you may sacrifice one of them. Ready?" The Sphinx shouted with happiness. She must be hungry. Annabeth nodded and we all turned to see what the question would be.

"Don't make me get eaten Annie." Thalia called out helpfully.

"Gee I love the vote of confidence." Annabeth responded sarcastically before focusing her attention on the Sphinx.

"Your first riddle is... What is the product of 4 squared?" The Sphinx called out proudly while we exchanged confused glances. That was a question not a riddle.

"The answer is 16 but-" Annabeth started before the Sphinx interrupted her.

"Correct next riddle! Which president signed the Emancipation Proclamation?" The Spinx asked and I could tell Annabeth was getting angry. That was never good, she becomes like Hulk when she's angry.

"Abraham Lincoln and these aren't even riddles! What happened to the one about four legs in the morning?" Annabeth retorted, frustrated.

"Please everyone knows that," the Sphinx exclaimed. "Why not give them a challenge?"

Well I refuse to answer another question." Annabeth huffed.

"Wise girl can't you just answer them to get us outta here." I sighed.

"The child of Poseidon makes a good point." The Sphinx added from her spot by a grading machine. I wonder how that works down in the maze. Focus! I turned to my teammates and saw they were all trying to make Annabeth answer the questions. Gosh and she calls me stubborn! Before they could continue to press her, I looked around. Bingo. There was a small puddle of water in the corner, dripping from the ceiling. Using my super awesome watery powers, thanks dad, I blasted her grading machine. The Sphinx wailed as I grabbed my friends.

"We need to go, like, now!" I exclaimed and led us out of the room. Luckily, the Sphinx was too worried about her grading machine to care. We walked through the complex maze until the temperature began to rise. Nico, Bianca, Thalia, Grover, and I suddenly stopped when Annabeth slowed down.

"What's the hold up Annie?" Thalia asked but Annabeth just shushed her.

"I think there's a god close by." Annabeth explained.

"Friendly?" I asked and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Gee I don't know. Seaweed Brain I stopped to investigate!" Annabeth sighed, with an incredible facepalm if I do say so myself. Geez she didn't have to be so rude about it. I huffed but bit my tongue.

"Well it's a god with heat right? Who has an element with heat that's powerful enough for us to fell their presence?" Bianca offered and we all turned. She's practically a second Annabeth. Only one person came to mind. Hephaestus. Like forges equal heat and good old Hephy is an Olympian, they're like the Avengers of the Gods. Not bothering to listen to the rest of my team I cleared my throat.

"Um Hephy...bro...what's up?" I offered and Nico turned to me with a_ 'was that necessary_' look. Yes Nico it was. Wait he can't hear me. Anyways, after I said that the heat was cranked up. Whoa slow down there boy it's still summer! Hephaestus appeared in front of us and turned to me. Uh oh. When I thought he was going to smite me he instead just looked at Annabeth. Ooh the silent treatment. I see how it is.

"You want to about Daedalus and the maze right," Hephaestus started before giving us time to respond. "Well if you find out who has been using my forge in Mount Saint Helens I will tell you anything you want about him. So we have a deal?" Hephaestus finished while crossing his arms, showing off his scary forge muscles. Annabeth nodded quickly 'cause let's be real, you don't just refuse a request from a God. He looked at he in approval. Yay Annabeth saving us from scary smiting Gods! Pointing to the right, or the left this maze is pretty freaky, Hephaestus wished us luck and we were off. After we had walked for hours Grover stopped.

"He's here." He announced.

"Who?" Nico asked.

"Pan. I need to find him! Can we split up?" Grover offered hopefully and he was making these sad little goat eyes and gosh he is really good at making people feel guilty. I sighed and agreed but the rest of the team was harder to sway.

"Do you guys even see the sad little goat eyes he is making?!" I exclaimed before throwing my hands up. Thalia sniggered but at the glare I shot her she backed down. Still got it.

"Fine," Annabeth sighed at last. "But take Nico and Bianca with you."

"What? Why can Thalia stay but we can't?" Nico whined.

"'Cause this isn't your quest. Now go!" Annabeth snapped and with that the Pan crew was off. Walking quite quickly if I do say so myself. Must be Wise Girl.

She's pretty terrifying.

"Let's go." Annabeth barked.

Needless to say, we followed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"There it is." Thalia whispered as we arrived at Mount Saint Helens. More specifically, Hephaestus's forge.

"I'll go check it out." I volunteered and walked ahead of the protests. Crawling across the dusty floor, I looked around the middle of the volcano. Daughter of Poseidon plus lava doesn't mix. Ever.

Using my super spy skills, not really, I saw the creatures. Telekhines. They were talking about Kronos. That's not good. Turning around I winced when my foot hit a pebble. Smooth Percy. The telekhines looked over at me and I scurried to Thalia and Annabeth. Thalia was mouthing something that looked vaguely like 'Nice job Kelp head' but I'm not sure. I slid in next to them and we all stood.

"What do we do?" Thalia whispered harshly. In the corner Annabeth was staring straight ahead, her gray eyes gleaming.

"Okay someone has to stop them. We know the forge is being used to recreate Kronos' scythe correct?" Annabeth question, to which we nodded in reply. "Then we need to tell Hephaestus so we can fix this whole situation."

"Let me stay. I brought attention to us I should also be the distraction. They think I'm alone. Let's let them continue to think that." I persuaded and the two sent me glances of concern before running back to where we last saw Hephaestus. Gathering my courage, I walked back into the forge and waved at the Telekhines.

"Oh hello! Is this the restroom? Wrong place? Well I better take my leave." I scratched my head. Maybe they didn't buy that lie. Okay they're advancing, they totally didn't believe that.

"Can we be peaceful?" I questioned as I backed up.

"Never you know of our master's plans!" One of them wailed and I sighed. Concentrating on my navel (get it navel can be naval which is nautical like the sea...or not alright whatever works for you) I summoned the water from inside me. While I'm not the smartest person one of the residents of Cabin 6 kept blabbing about anatomy and how we were like 70% water. Wait it may have been Annabeth. Anyway, I used my energy and attacked the two but the one with the scythe escaped. Ugh of course, they _always_ escape! The second one began to fling lava at me. Ouch! This is making me mad.

"You're the enemy? Please we won't even need to resurrect Kronos with how weak you are." The Telekhine snarled and I growled back. I. Am. Not. Weak. Now I'm angry. Summoning whatever power I had left and sending prayers to my parents I released all my energy.

The last thing I remembered was an explosion and me being flung into the air.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"They send me a female?! Is this some sick joke?" A voice above me muttered as I felt a wet bandage wrap around my arm.

"Gee. Nice to meet you too." I rasped out and the girl looked down in shock.

"Wow you heal quickly! Maybe it was the saltwater bandages did the trick. I'm Calypso. Welcome to my prison, Ogyia." The girl finished bitterly. Wow she's got issues. Wait Ogyia?! I've heard of this place before. But isn't this for male heroes?

"Um hi. I'm Percy Crescent. Most just call me Percy though. Do you know why I'm here?" I asked kindly and Calypso smiled down at me.

"You were probably very injured and your godly parent sent you to me so you could get healed." Calypso responded as she held out a hand to me. I took it and we walked to a small cave like structure.

"So what happened to you?" Calypso asked with a small smirk. I almost laughed.

"I don't think you'll believe me" I smiled but Calypso merely leaned back in her chair.

"Try me."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The days passed quickly as I spent my days on Ogyia. Calypso became a fast friend and most of my time was spent chatting with her. Well there wasn't much else to do considering it's a phantom island. I had just finished a tiny water show for Calypso to show my gratitude when Hephaestus arrived.

"Lord Hephaestus. What brings you here?" Calypso asked while sinking into a low bow. I just waved and smiled cheekily. Gods he probably hates me by now.

"I need to speak with Percy." Hephaestus responded and beckoned me over. Walking with Hephaestus away from the beach, we reached a tiny forest. How have I not noticed this before?

"How are they?" I asked him, fidgeting with my bracelet.

"They think you're dead," Hephaestus stated bluntly and I had to stop myself from gasping. "See when you released all that energy you started a earthquake that may have woken Typhoon. I know you like it here and you think of Calypso as your sister but they're lost without you. With the attack coming so soon, they need everyone they can get and you inspire many of them. I must go and you must too but remember, when the time comes choose Dare." Hephaestus finished as if it was a inside joke but before I could question it he vanished. What, was I going to play Truth or Dare later? Shaking it off I jogged back to Calypso, only to see a raft. Calypso was holding in tears and I flinched.

"I know your answer but... Do you wish to stay?" Calyspo asked softly. My heart clenched. How many times has she asked this same line to get the same painful answer? What if she felt lie, it could change since a girl came?

"You're like the sister I never had but I have to help them. I promise to try to get you off this island Calypso." I said, my eyes overflowing with the tears I couldn't stop. Calypso couldn't stop her tears either and we hugged, both of us needing the support. Hiccuping I pulled away, heading to the raft. Calypso smiled a bitter smile but still waved me off as the raft carried me back to camp with a heavy heart.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"She was the kindest person you could ever meet. I wished we could have been better friends." Annabeth said as she wiped away tears. I watched from the back after entering the amphitheater a few seconds ago. Pushing my way through the crowd, I heard gasps and murmurs of shock.

"Is that?"

"I thought she was dead. . ."

"Are we imagining this?"

"Did Nico bring her back?"

How could he? He still isn't back? Kinda glad, he emits death."

Ignoring them I walked up to my shroud with a small smile.

"Sup?" I winced as Annabeth's stormy eyes stared me down. Uh oh they may need to keep the shroud to _actually_ burry me.

"Sup? Percy you've been gone for a week- heck we thought you were dead and all you have to say is 'sup'?" Annabeth hissed before crushing me in a hug. Thalia was next to her along with Will and the two waved at me. Chiron suddenly appeared and pulled me to the side.

"Welcome back Miss Jackson. Care to tell us where you've been?" Chiron asked lightly as of he was wondering the weather forecast but I could see the mischief in his eyes. Oh he totally knows.

"I was on Ogyia with Calypso." I replied and heard a snicker.

"I didn't know you swung that way." Will exclaimed. Thalia smacked him while I glared.

"In case you forgot I don't swing any way! Remember I'm in the hunt?" I retorted but smiled at him anyway.

"What happened to you?" Thalia asked with a smirk. With that I told them everything, finishing with the clue Hephaestus gave me.

"Wait dare? Or was it like a name, Dare?" Annabeth questioned, her eyes sharp and focused.

"Geez Wise Girl it's not like he was writing the clue, I just heard him say it!" I sighed. For my sass Annabeth glared at me which made me flinch. Don't be sassy to Wise Girl.

"Well I believe it's time for a field trip. May we Chiron? It's time to seek out a dare." Annabeth grinned slightly.

"Take Percy and Thalia with you." Chiron agreed immediately and Annabeth dragged us out of the camp quickly, as if she was afraid he would change his mind. Yeah right wise girl, you have Chiron wrapped around your little dagger.

"Annabeth did you think to get a vehicle?" I asked but she didn't need to answer. The sheepish look on her face said it all. Sighing, I pressed the arrow tattoo on my forearm and my beautiful silver corvette appeared.

"Hey baby." I murmured to my car as I hopped in the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" Thalia practically screamed, leaving Annabeth to the backseat. Putting the car into gear I drove away from the camp and reached the long winding road that leads to New York City.

"Where are we headed?" I looked through my mirror to make eye contact with Annabeth and she smirked. Gosh we really love to smirk.

"To a protest."

-/-/-/-/-/-

After finding the correct park and seeing our human compass spray painted gold I had some doubts. Apparently Dare meant Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a girl who used to go to Annabeth's school before she transferred but they met at a local Starbucks weeks ago. Thank you Starbucks 'cause if they didn't meet we would be lost. Now we're all walking back into the labyrinth, trust me it took hours to get Rachel or Red as I call her to enter. Just in case if you were wondering her initials spell out Red and she is red headed so that's were the nickname came from. Okay you probably don't care let's get back to the maze.

"How can you not see? There is a little blue path on the floor." Red exclaimed as we continued to trudge forward. Only Annabeth, Red, and I were in the maze since Thalia had to give a report to my mom. Also Artemis, mom, said they needed to talk about something but neither of them would tell me. Rude.

"I guess it must be because you're a clear sighted mortal." Annabeth huffed, for the fifth time in half an hour. I was shocked Annabeth didn't already jump Red but I guess she cared too much about the quest. Hope Red survives after this whole thing is over with. Actually I hope we all survive, since we still haven't found Daedalus' freaking workshop. While I was stuck in my thoughts, don't tell Annabeth she wouldn't believe me, I felt someone's eyes following me. Halting abruptly, I spun around and checked the area. Red also turned back to see why we stopped moving but before anyone could speak we were pushed into a small corridor.

Great.

They continued to shove us until we reached an arena. In the stands I saw random monsters and the giant Antaeus. Next to me Annabeth gasped so I followed her line of vision to see the blonde boy that was working with the general last year. Luke. Thalia told me that the three of them used to be best friends until she became a tree.

"Don't worry Annabeth." I said, turning to her only to see that both she and Red had been trapped in a golden cage. Like the kind someone would put a bird in but for a ostrich or something. I can't describe things. Sue me.

"Are we ready for the fights? Percy come to the ring." Luke sneered and I looked him dead in the eyes with a malicious grin on my face. I may not know him or care enough to learn about him but he hurt my friends. **_No one_** hurts my friends.

"Don't have to shout scar face," I nearly laughed when I saw him flinch. Nailed it. "Hope you come in this ring too so I have a reason to kill you."

"You shouldn't be cocky. Ethan! Into the ring." Luke snapped but I put on a calm face, which is incredibly hard for me since my emotions are always unstable. Another demigod came in the ring. He had black hair and seemed to be asian. This must be my opponent. He had a sword strapped at his side so I took out my throwing knives.

"Fight!" Luke yelled, making the monsters cheer while Ethan moved towards me. He places too much weight on his right foot. Smirking, I pounced forward and tripped him. With his distraction I backed up to see what he would do. Apparently he was more powerful then I expected and charged me with a perfectly aimed slash. Well it would've been if I didn't dodge and stab a knife into his back. He collapsed, since I hit a sensitive spot, and the monsters roared.

"Kill him." Antaeus screamed but I shocked him by laughing.

"No." I shot back.

"Why not?" Antaeus asked me, frustrated.

"I don't care if he dies but my friends do. Besides it's not him I want to kill." I said, jerking my head over to Luke. Luke simply curled his lips back in a grin. Cocky bastard. Antaeus didn't seem happy with what I said so he hopped into the arena. During that time Ethan scampered over to where Annabeth and Red were.

"Then let me fight you." Antaeus bellowed. Gosh he needs a breath mint.

"Go ahead." I fired back, man I'm going to get killed for talking at the wrong time one day. He advanced towards me but I made a triangle formation of knives on his stomach. Antaeus stumbled along as if it didn't bother him, and I saw it didn't. The ground climbed up his skin to heal the wound. Of course. He's a son of Gaea. Scouring the room, I saw chains hanging on a wall. I pushed past the giant and hopped up the chains. Well until I climbed and got my arm stuck for a second before I could pry it out. Crack! Ouch that was my left arm. No time to think about it. I turned around to see exactly what I wanted. Being the stupid fool he was, Antaeus jumped up as well but got stuck.

"Aren't you all...tied up." I laughed at my joke, hearing a sigh in the background. Totally Annabeth.

"Release me!" Antaeus demanded but I ignored him and took out my sword. Boo yah riptide! The monsters began to boo me as I slashed Antaeus till he died. My left arm still hurt yet I felt great. Adrenaline.

"We gotta go!" Red yelled so I ran towards them. They somehow found a way put of the cage and only after a few seconds did I realize that Ethan cut the cage bars. Maybe he isn't totally bad after all.

"Attack!" Luke shouted but Annabeth pulled something out of her pocket. A...dog whistle?

"Annie, sweetheart, we don't own a dog." I exclaimed with sympathy while Annabeth just rolled her eyes and blew a short note. Out of nowhere a hellhound appeared.

"Is that for us or against us?" I screamed.

"It's a friend." Annabeth replied smoothly. How is she so calm? How did she even get a whistle to summon a hellhound with anyway. Wait a hellhound... Quintus! He has a pet hellhound that I tried to kill. Was it the same hellhound?

"Is that Mrs. O' Leary?" I gasped. She nodded her head and pulled both Red and I's arms. We darted out of the arena.

"Come with us Ethan!" I ordered and the boy did as said. Smart move. After running through the small corridors we finally reached the labyrinth's main passage way again.

"Say Ethan..." Annabeth trailed off as she saw said boy wasn't with us. Ugh he's gone rogue.

"Red can you lead the way?" I asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"No problem." Red replied with a toothy grin. Thank the gods she knew what I was trying to say. During our long walk, Annabeth was still clenching her jaw and muttering about how Ethan is a 'no good idiot' and that 'I should've knocked some sense into that lunatic' and of course my favorite 'can't wait till he shows his cowardly face so I can skin him'. All of her ideas made me feel bad for Ethan but he totally deserves it. Once she finally calmed down enough to speak we were greeted with great news. Kinda.

"We're here." Rachel said somberly. In front of us was a door with Daedalus' symbol carved on it.

"No time like the present!" I smiled and shoved open the door. We tumbled in and hit a desk.

"Ow." I whined, rubbing my head as I stood.

"Daedalus?" Annabeth called out not caring about my injury. Meanie.

"So you finally found me." A voice drawled as it echoed off the walls. A figure stepped into the light with a small grin on their lips.

"Quintus!?" Annabeth yelled in shock. Plot twist right there. Boom.

"Yes Annabeth I am Daedalus. Now why have you come here?" Daedalus asked, now in a much nicer tone. Our leader then began to explain the events of the past few days with remarkable detail while I added in a nod every few minutes.

"I wish I could help you, I truly sympathize with the camp, but I already gave Luke Ariadne's string. My anger towards my mother blinded me and I made a unwise choice. Forgive me." Daedalus said sincerely, making my heart clench. He only did it to get back at the gods since they hurt him. Like most of the enemies did.

"How sweet. Don't you just love a happy ending?" Another voice sneered.

"I enjoy happy endings." Nico smirked- wait Nico?

"Shut up." Bianca sighed- Bianca?

"What are you two doing here? Where is Grover?" I threw my hands up in the air and saw the two of them along with King Minos. They each held up their hands and I saw celestial bronze handcuffs. Oh.

"We managed to get Grover away from them before they could take him. The monsters made us summon King Minos and come with them peacefully or they said they would kill you guys." Nico explained. Next to me Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. She must really care about Grover. Behind King Minos were the monsters Nico mentioned. I saw an empousa but there were so many others I couldn't name them all.

"Take these and go! We can hold them off." Daedalus commanded as he handed us all pairs of metallic wings. Ugh, they're all fighting our battles for us. One of these days I'm gonna shove them behind me but now isn't the time. Nico and Bianca shadow travelled across the room, shaking off their handcuffs before they prepared to fight. I guess now that they know we're safe they don't need to act so powerless.

"Quick get out of here and find Grover!" Bianca yelled as she hit a enemy hellhound in the neck with her dagger. Strapping on our wings, Annabeth lead us out of the maze and we reached the mortal world again.

"Where are we?" Red asked but I shook them off. My tattoo turned into the corvette again.

"No time to speak we have to get back into that labyrinth!" My mind was racing as I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. We reached a tunnel.

"I'll go. Stay here." I stressed. They have all sheltered me but now I will cover them. I will be their shield. I will not let them get hurt.

Wow dramatic monologue much?

The truth is that I'm afraid that if they go in they wont come back out so I figured better to risk my life than their lives. Entering the tunnel I saw a sarcophagus, Ethan, and the Telekhines all together.

"I pledge my allegiance to the Titan Lord Kronos." Ethan kneeled in front of the sarcophagus as he spoke, making me think the Titan was inside. So imagine how shocked I was when out of the sarcophagus Luke emerged. Did they combine essences? Great one more problem. Can this day get any worse? Will I stop asking rhetorical questions? Can we get back to the story?

Yes, yes we can.

"Come out Percy. Why are you so close with everyone? Aren't you a wittle hunter?" Luke, or should I say Kronos, mocked. The jig is up. [The muse is out they finally found us the renegade that we have played...no one likes Styx? I do ;) ]. Eh I can take them. No I can't but I can run away in fear. Am I right? Am I right?

"By Zeus' shorts!" I cussed, running away. Well before Kronos stopped time. So basically I was stopped mid run. Smooth. Suddenly Red appeared. She threw a blue plastic hairbrush that hit Kronos in the eye. He cried out in pain, giving me enough time to make a pure water shield, a trick I learned during my time at camp. With the added time the shield gave us, we escaped.

For now.

-/-/-/-/-

"It was him! That was his voice that cried out in pain." Annabeth defended sharply. We have been like this for hours, me saying Luke is gone but Annabeth refused to believe me.

"Wise Girl he's gone. Even if he is there he is corrupted," I began to sink into a whisper. "He hurt you and Thalia. I... I can't let him harm my friends anymore." Annabeth gave me a look of sympathy that I ignored. I didn't need sympathy when my dad abandoned me, when my mom was killed, when my best friend died, and I definently don't need it now.

"Red do you think-" I stopped abruptly as I saw Grover's cap.

"Annabeth that's Grover's cap." I told her, worried for the satyr. He may not be my best friend but I still care about him.

"Well follow the trail! We have to see if he's okay. C'mon Rachel." Annabeth nearly dislocated our arms as she pulled us along. Another tunnel. Gee that's swell. After pushing further, we spot an unconscious Grover. Annabeth rushed forward to wake him by speaking of enchiladas and tin cans. Unsurprisingly, it worked. I nearly got plowed over by him once during dinner when I said enchiladas were "alright".

"Hey G-man." I grinned, man it feels good to smile again, and pulled him up.

"Thanks Percy. Pan is right down this tunnel. Shall we?" Grover finished nervously but at our nods he smiled, pulling us along. Did Annabeth get it from him or did she teach him how to injure someone's arm? After stumbling along to the middle of the tunnel we were greeted with a soft glow. In the center was Pan. We all feel into a bow at the sight of him. Hello he is the major god of the wild.

"Rise," Pan spoke softly as if every word pained him. "These are my last words so listen carefully. Grover, tell the satyrs I am dead. I may not be now but it will happen soon, for my domain has been wrecked beyond repair. Miss Dare, do not blame yourself for your father's wrongdoings. I appreciate your effort to save the wild. Annabeth, I have seen you be a great friend to nature and satyrs so for that I'm grateful. Percy. You have been adopted by the goddess of the wild, Artemis, correct?" I nodded to show that he was in fact correct so he charged on.

"I have seen the way you care for nature. All of you have helped me greatly but alas all must end, even gods. Don't change and may you always have the essence of the wild in you." Pan finished before fading into a white mist that entered our bodies. A significant portion entered Grover's but that was understandable. We headed down to the end of the tunnel to be greeted with the mortal world again. Man the labyrinth is so confusing. As we hopped into my newly formed car again, quite possibly the most useful gift I've ever gotten, I noticed Red was still quiet. She was shotgun so Annabeth and Grover could catch up.

"What's wrong Red? You've been out of it since Pan." I questioned, concerned. We just met but she seemed like such a nice person even though she's a little annoying at times, but hey who isn't?

"Pan talked about my dad, a land developer, who destroys the environment for money. Weakening Pan's domain has made him rich. It's also the reason he doesn't care about me." Red finished bitterly. My heart went out to Red. Artemis cares and so does Poseidon but if my actual mom was still alive and practically ignored me I would never be as kind as Red. Before I could offer any encouragement like it's always the darkest before dawn or something, we arrived at camp. Sucking my car back up into the tattoo, we headed to the Big House but not before Red called her chauffeur. When she said her dad was loaded she wasn't kidding. Around us kids scurried to the armory with shields slung across their backs. War is now.

"Hello. Where are Nico and Bianca?" Chiron asked grimly, probably prepared for the worst.

"They are with Daedalus. What's the plan?" I shot back but without my usual energy. There's too much going on. War has always been looming over us but now that it's actually here I feel the pressure.

"We were going to surround the labyrinth entrance and attack them before they can overwhelm us." Chiron told me. Good thing I'm ready for battle with my weapons since I don't use armor. A horn rang through the camp and Chiron looked at me. They're here.

And it's time to fight.

**AN That's a wrap! Oh my gosh this chapter is by far my longest and took a week to finish! A week! The sad thing is enough time has passed that I know what I got on my finals. All A's so I can keep writing for you guys which is good! NOW HERE IS THE SUPER IMPORTANT PART THAT I WILL RESTATE IN THE NEXT AN. THERE WILL BE A TIMESKIP BETWEEN THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE. WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS DURING THE BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH SO I'M SKIPPING THAT AND GOING TO THE BEGINNING OF THE LAST OLYMPIAN. OKAY? GOOD. ALSO NEXT CHAPTER I'M PUTTING WHAT ARTEMIS AND THALIA SPOKE ABOUT WHICH WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING! Well I'm done shouting so have a nice holiday whether it be Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, bing watching Doctor Who on Netflix, or anything else.**

**Bye bye!**


	8. The War Council and a Visit to Father

**AN THERE IS A TIMESKIP BETWEEN THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS ONE. WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS DURING THE BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH SO I SKIPPED THAT AND I'M STARTING AT THE BEGINNING OF THE LAST OLYMPIAN. OKAY? GOOD. ALSO THIS CHAPTER I'M PUTTING WHAT ARTEMIS AND THALIA SPOKE ABOUT WHICH WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING! Okay but seriously what Thalia and Artemis say changes Percy's fate majorly. Do you want to find out? Well then read on! Also one more thing. This plot is entirely different because Nico is the prophecy child and knows everything.**

**Here are Percy's powers:**

**-can turn into a wolf, shark, barracuda, hawk/falcon, and a dove **

**-can use/summon water to make things like shields and just as a weapon**

**-heightened senses due to being in the hunt and a daughter of Artemis**

**-good with a bow**

**-can feel people's emotions for others but she hardly ever uses it**

Third Person POV (We find out what Artemis said to Thalia)

"Thalia you have been the leader of the Hunt for quite some time correct?" Artemis asked Thalia who nodded her head, confused as to what was going on.

"Well you are friends with Percy and as the leader you deserve to know what I've been hiding from her. You see, Percy is not actually a member of the hunt." Artemis told Thalia.

"What?!" Thalia shouted. She was expecting to give a report, not hear about all of this.

"Thalia I tried to make my daughter an official hunter when she was twelve but I realized that she couldn't be restrained to such a commitment with Poseidon's blood in her veins. The only thing that can restrain the sea is the agreement of another body of water, like the Styx. I played it off like I was waiting till she was older but no matter how hard I try I can't let her join the hunt." Artemis was nearly in tears by the time she finished.

"Then how come she is partially immortal?" Thalia's mind was kicked into overdrive as she thought of a solution, of any scenario, of any way that Artemis was just joking. Said goddess had turned away from the question and instead looked at the ground.

"I gave her part of my essence. Not like how you would bless someone but an actual part of me." Artemis admitted, still not facing her loyal lieutenant.

"But we are about to be in a war with the Titan of Time! How will you fight without your entire essence?" Thalia fired back, still shocked.

"I've fought without it for years I'll be fine," Artemis waved it off and continued. "I'm really worried about Percy. I could never gather the courage to tell her."

"How will she react when she finds out?" Thalia asked having all of her energy taken out of her.

"She can't find out. Ever."

-/-/-/-

Percy's POV (After the Battle of the Labyrinth)

"NICO EASE UP ON THE GAS!" I shrieked as Nico nearly broke my car. Thank the gods it has self-repair. See, I'm trying to teach him how to drive but it isn't going so well. We screeched to a halt leaving tire marks on the small road in front of camp. Thalia, Bianca, and I were staying until Nico's birthday in two weeks. Then war would be upon us and we have to go back to organize the hunters.

"-ercy? Percy?" Nico asked, breaking my thoughts as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I was busy trying to slow my heart beat so I don't die." I joked. Nico is the prophecy child but I'm going to guard him from the grim truth at whatever cost.

"Haha. Now I think there is a cabin leaders meeting. Let's get going." Nico replied sarcastically but we left the road anyway. I was the head of the Poseidon Cabin, Thalia was the head of Zeus' Cabin, and Bianca is the head of the Artemis Cabin so we all get to go to the meetings with Nico. As we reached the ping pong table I sat next to Thalia who leaned away. She's been distant ever sonce she delivered the report to my mom and it freaked me out. Of course she still talked to me and all that but it seems like she is always in a whole other world. Before I could talk to her about it Chiron spoke.

"Hello young heroes. We have some very important matters to discuss. First thing, Percy you have been summoned to your Father's Palace." Chiron started and I jerked to attention. What does my dad want? Oh my, that sounded really bratty. I just meant that he never really contacts me because he is a God and there are laws about that kind of stuff. Nodding to Chiron and standing up, I walked down to the beach to visit my father's realm. I stood at the shore for a few seconds before rushing inside and changing into a barracuda. Perks of being a demigod, crazy abilities like this. The ocean blurred by me and even though I've never been to my father's palace before I could feel the waters pulling me in the right direction. Or it could just be a riptide, you never know. After a few minutes of super speed travel I reached a giant castle.

"We prefer all visitors to be in their true form ma'am." One of the two guards in front of the gates told me, amused.

"Oh right duh! Sorry." I amended and quickly transformed back. I really don't want Daddy's super warriors out for my blood. When the guard saw my face he went down into a deep bow along with the other one.

"I apologize for my rude tone Princess. Please forgive me for my treason." The guard was still in a deep bow as he apologized for . . . doing his job? In response I murmured something smart- probably 'no problem with you do job. Job good.'- and walked into the gates. Inside I saw a giant white domed room with three thrones. In a small, in the God's size anyway, rugged throne sat a merman with pale green skin. A crown was perched upon his head and his eyes dismissed me as soon as he saw me. Meanie. The next throne was smooth and feminine with soft swirls throughout it. Upon this throne was a beautiful woman with sharp features. She glanced at me, anger and hurt flashing in her eyes, before turning to the merman. What did I ever do to them? _'Be born'_ a small voice in my head replied but I ignored it for now. A final throne stood to the side of the two and I could tell it was my father's. Unlike the merman's throne, my father's was huge and a strong cerulean blue. It had waves rippling across it and a fishing rod holder that now held a trident. Obviously my father was sitting on the throne and he seemed to be the only one happy about my presence.

"Percy! This is my son Triton," Poseidon smiled as he gestured to the merman. "And this is my wife Amphitrite." Amphitrite turned her nose up at me and went back to talking to Triton. My dad's smile dimmed a bit but he brightened up when a servant came in the room to whisper something in his ear.

"As you have probably heard from the camp by now, you are not my only child," Poseidon started and I vaguely remember Annabeth mentioning something about a Cyclops at the camp. Seeing my face, Poseidon continued. "Well my son has had time off from the forges to come and see you now." At this remark a small Cyclops entered the room and sweeps me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Big sister! I'm Tyson." The Cyclops said as I started to see stars.

"Now, now son don't hurt Percy." Poseidon reprimanded.

"Sorry Dad." Tyson exclaimed and dropped me on the ground. Tyson and I then talked about things- mostly peanut butter since he seemed to have an obsession with it- with him also speaking of his ob in the forges. He had a tough boss who expected him back at any moment so I reluctantly let him leave. Boo, I liked my newest sibling since the other one acts like I'm some gum he found on the bottom of his shoe. The other one is Triton in case you couldn't tell. Once Tyson was sent away, Dad looked at me gravely. Not good.

"Daughter as you probably know by now, there is a war brewing up on Earth. I am also in the midst of a war against Oceanus. Thanks to Hades' son and Hephaestus' son, I don't have to worry about Princess Andromeda anymore so that-"Poseidon was cut off abruptly by yours truly, me.

"Wait what?! Nico and what son of Hephaestus?" I demanded, not focusing on Oceanus right now. Triton and Amphitrite gasped at my outburst but I couldn't care less. Poseidon shot me a confused look but still explained.

"I believe his name was Beckendorf. He and Nico went on a mission to blow up Luke's ship. They succeeded but Beckendorf lost his life in the process." Poseidon elaborated grimly. My brain was still trying to process when all of this could have happened, for I couldn't have been underwater for more than fifteen minutes. Seeing my expression, Poseidon continued. "Percy . . . you've been underwater for at least three hours. As soon as you left Chiron told the two to go on the mission."

"I- I should get back." I stumbled over my words as I ran to the gates I entered from. I could hear Poseidon calling my name but I didn't care, I just swam as fast as I could to Camp. Once I reached the surface I ran to the war room. All the councilors were still there, or maybe they moved when I was gone who knows, and they turned when I entered. My hands were still shaking when I sat down in my seat. Thalia and Annabeth looked at me with worried eyes but I waved them off. Nico seemed to be staring at a wall and was the only one who didn't stare when I entered. He must be guilty about the death of Beckendorf. In the Aphrodite chair Sline was smiling at Nico, it seems she doesn't know about her boyfriend.

"Hello campers," Chiron announced sadly as he looked towards Nico. "Could you please tell us the result of the quest?" Nico swallowed at that and shifted in his chair, eyes somber.

"We planted the bombs s needed, Beckendorf almost got caught but he managed to make it look like he was just on his way to the engine room instead of finished. I held off the monsters until Luke, I mean Kronos, decided to fight me. By then Beckendorf finished confusing the monsters and we were ready to flee," Here Nico started to shake slightly. "The monsters surrounded us. We tried to leave but Beckendorf stayed behind to finish the mission. He was across the ship and detonated the explosives before I could stop him. I barely had time to shadow travel out of the place." When Nico finished Silena put a hand over her mouth and began to cry. The rest of the council was also distraught as Chiron went to tell the camp. I already knew of course but still leaked a tear. Beckendorf was one of the only guys here who would talk to me and we discussed weapons sometimes. Wiping away my stray tears, I walked over to Silena who I didn't know that well. At my arrival she looked up.

"What? Are you here to say that love is a mistake?" Silena asked me bitterly. Ouch. There has always been a bridge between the Aphrodite children and the hunters for obvious reasons but I never saw why. Everyone has their own opinion right?

"Don't be like that. I think love is beautiful. I'm not like my sisters who think love is waste of time. I just don't believe I will find." I scolded gently and she smiled a watery smile at me. When I did talk to Beckendorf he would always say things about her, especially how kind she was. No matter how much pain she was in she could always smile for others. It was one of the many things he loved about her. I went back to my seat when Chiron arrived but he seemed to ignore everyone but Nico.

"Being the child of the prophecy, Nico could you please tell the prophecy and any other information you may know?" Chiron asked Nico politely. His eyes were troubled as we waited for Nico to speak.

"The prophecy is; _a half-blood of the eldest gods_, _shall reach sixteen against all odds_, _and see the world in endless sleep_, _the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_, _a single choice shall end his days_, _Olympus to preserve or raze. _Also when I was battling Luke he said that he knew of our attack because of a spy in camp." Nico admitted. I gasped when I heard the prophecy. It sounds like Nico is going to die no matter what. The spy didn't concern me right now but losing my cousin, oh that sure did. Abruptly standing up, I accidently knocked my chair back.

"How long have you known you were going to die?" I demanded to know the answer but Nico wouldn't look at me. Ugh typical. I tried to look to Thalia and Annabeth for help but they looked away as well. "Thalia? Annabeth? You two knew?" I whispered, betrayal evident in my tone. Thalia's eyes flashed with remorse as she slowly nodded her head. Annabeth began to explain but this time I turned away. Instead of doing what I should've and felt hurt, I laughed. I laughed and laughed until everyone stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, bitterness lacing my words, sharp as acid. "I just thought I knew my best friends better than that. I thought they would tell me something as big as the great prophecy when one of them was going to die." Nico flinched at that remark yet I waved it off. "Never mind that. Let's get down to business." I finished seriously. My emotions are nothing compared to a war. The teen angst can come back after the war.

Right now we have a battle to prepare for.

**AN Sorry this is late and kinda short but I figured it was better to give you something rather than nothing at all so . . . enjoy! I'm not going to try to make up some lame excuse because honestly I've been writing an original novel and reading the Mortal Instruments series making me lose track of time. Thanks for still reading.**


	9. The Mother and a Friendly Goddess

**AN Hello my followers and all newcomers! This chapter is starting literally five minutes after he other chapter because I'm pretty sure you don't care about their battle strategies but if you do then I'm sorry because I don't know them :P. Anyway I don't own PJO and there will about three more chapters before the SEQUEL! AHHHH. Okay that's all!**

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you." Nico complained loudly. He hasn't stopped complaining for five minutes. It gets pretty irritating.

"Better get a smile on your face Little Miss Ray of Death before we get Will or else he'll see you all grumpy cat." I retorted. Chiron assigned Nico, Will, and I to a group to ensure that Nico will be safe. The only person happy about the arrangement was Will. Me? I'm still angry that Nico didn't tell me the prophecy. Following that logic, I'm also angry at Thalia and Annabeth.

"Why do I need my own bodyguards? If I'm supposed to be this magical prophetical child then why can't I take care of myself?" Nico asked the wind.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" I replied with a cold front but secretly I was freaking out. Despite keeping a secret from me, Nico was still one of my best friends. I don't want to hurt him with the truth. It hurt me too when I found out.

"Truth." Nico said confidently.

"Even though you kept the secret from me I trust you and you hopefully trust me . . . but some people at camp don't trust a child of Hades or Hunters of Artemis who can stand being in male's company. Chiron put us in a group to show the campers the Hunters and you can be trusted." I looked away as I replied so I couldn't catch his hurt face.

"They expect me to save them yet they don't trust me?" Nico clenched his jaw and turned away. I tried to hold on to my anger from earlier but I couldn't. To be honest, I don't even care anymore.

"I'm sorry I exploded at you earlier. It's not even that big of a deal it's just . . . I want to know what you are going through so I can help you." I confessed and he looked at me shocked. I guess I must have really seemed upset.

"It's fine. I should've told you. We are here. Let's get Will and get going." Nico replied stoically. Before I could respond, we reached Cabin 7 and knocked. Lee Fletcher opened the door with a smile that became strained once he saw Nico.

"Will! They're here." Lee called into the cabin. Seconds later Will appeared and walked with us out of the horseshoe of cabins.

"What are we going to do now?" Will asked excitedly. I merely pointed to Nico who scowled at both of us.

"_**I'm**_ going to Luke's house to understand my enemy. You two can do whatever you want." Nico replied casually as if he was reporting the weather. Well on a sunny day anyway because if there was a storm there would be more urgency but never mind.

"Nu uh sweetheart. You're stuck with us. I am not pass handcuffing us all together." I told him with a dangerous edge in my voice. He isn't escaping me that easily.

"Fine. Let's go our ride is here." Nico relented as Mrs. O' Leary showed up. She wagged her tail when she saw Nico. Gulping down my fear, I did try to kill her after all, I hopped on board behind Nico and Will.

Then we were off.

If someone ever asks you to shadow travel and you are not a child of Hades please don't do it. Adding on to the mini heart attack you get when you jump into a SHADOW, this lovely form of transportation squeezes your insides and everything is so blurry you aren't sure if you're inside an over enthusiastic baby's rattle. Though the best part is when it all abruptly stops, leaving you wanting to hurl on the Castellan's driveway. Luckily I was able to push away the feeling but Will . . . not so much. Guess darkness and sunshine don't mix. Just kidding I still ship Nico and Will. Even though I usually don't use my powers of relationship from Aphrodite, I used it a few days ago and they are both head over heels in love with each other. Why won't they just kiss already?!

"Come on. Let's go inside." Nico ordered the two of us.

"Yes sir." I mock saluted him and marched towards the door, the two boys in tow. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door. It creaked open slowly.

"Is this Paranormal Activity 6 or something?" Will whispered to us sarcastically.

"Come in!" A frail voice called out from inside, making us jump. Nico, being the brave one, strode inside confidently. Will followed him and I just shut the door on my way in. We tracked the voice into a kitchen to see a lady around the age of 40 sitting down making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The sandwiches littered the floor and small table inside the kitchen. Once she turned to us Nico blended into the shadows. Maybe he wasn't the bravest.

"Luke! You're back." May Castellan exclaimed as she saw us. Will and I exchanged looks before I shrugged. Just go with it. Though I am a little offended I was mistaken for a guy. Hello I have long hair and boo-

"Yes I am. I'm sorry for running away because . . ." Will prompted.

"The monsters kept attacking me? That wasn't the last time I saw you. Not too long ago you were in here to get my blessing to become a vessel. Even that day you wouldn't accept the sandwiches I made you. They're your favorite." May laughed, still spreading jelly onto another sandwich. Something in her laugh sent chills up my spine. Nico's face appeared in a shadows behind May and he mouthed two words. Get out. With much exaggerated waving, we edged our way to the door. May seemed to get taken over, emitting a green mist.

"Run!" I yelped and we quickly rushed outside, Nico appearing next to us.

"That was close." Will sighed but Nico still seemed guarded as he turned to Ms. O' Leary. Following his gaze, I saw a middle aged lady who looked comforting and blazed of fire. Lady Hestia.

"Let's go." Nico ordered and we marched over to the goddess, bowing once we got close enough.

"Lady Hestia. What brings you here?" I questioned with barely contained glee. She is like . . . the Doctor. My idol. Hestia smiled back at me.

"Please stand young heroes. I have come to see if you understand the important of family." Hestia lectured softly. We all rose in sync. Family? I have the hunters, Poseidon, and Artemis but they aren't my family. The Hunters are my closest friends of course yet they didn't offer the same comfort a family did. Poseidon is my father but with less than five visits throughout my entire life he could hardly qualify as anything other than my biological father. Artemis is my caregiver and the one who always watched over me but somewhere inside of me I knew she wasn't truly my family. I don't get to choose my family. Then again, there isn't anything to choose from.

"I'm sorry but I don't get it." I said sheepishly. Nico and Will stared at me sadly, probably thinking about their siblings. Hestia looked at me with a mixture of pity and concern but moved on anyway. What? I never really had family to love.

"As you know, the gods have been facing Typhon. The father of all monsters. I am stuck on Olympus because I am home and the hearth. Nico you must remember me, whether you are with or against the gods, because I am the last Olympian. You all say you don't have family but I am sending you back to camp. Despite what you may think Percy you can choose your family." Hestia told us, turning to me at the end. Blushing furiously, I nodded. She smiled at us once more before the world was torn apart and rebuilt. In front of me was no longer a Goddess but instead Thalia.

"Hi." She whispered hesitantly at my appearance. Woah this is not Thalia. The rambunctious daughter of Zeus I know never does _**anything**_ hesitantly.

"I'm sorry." I threw myself at Thalia and hugged her. That was when it hit me. Family wasn't just blood. It's the people you surround yourself with and trust enough to die for them. "Really I just wanted to be able to help you and Nico and I felt so useless that I didn't know." I continued but Thalia laughed.

"No problem. I've been a bit distant haven't I? Sorry about that." Thalia amended and we both grinned. Will and Nico had left once we apologized, probably to find their family. I filled Thalia in on May Castellan and saw her eyes cloud when we spoke of Luke.

"That sounds like why he would leave. He never did trust us enough to tell us." Thalia spat bitterly. My heart went out to her. She has to face her best friend from the past who is now their worst enemy. No pressure.

"We should go find Nico and Bianca." I finally offered weakly after a few moments of silence.

"Are you going back out again?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah but where we're going Bianca is needed more than Will." I replied, hoping she didn't get what I was trying to say.

"Persephone Jackson Crescent! Are you going to the Underworld?" Thalia shouted, drawing the attention of some Ares kids. Nervously I nodded quickly.

"Then let's go find them." Thalia sighed, defeated, as I smiled. I love my cousins.

Maybe I do have a family.

**A/N YAY next chapter is the Underworld SPOILER ALERT Bianca gets left there to sway Hades SPOILER ENDED and I'm super excited for the final battle so I can start the sequel. Guess with fire wielding demigod is going to meet Percy ;). OMG enough spoilers I'm just going to post this because it's like midnight where I am and I can't stop rambling. Also I may not be able to update as much as I have because I go back to school in two days (ugh). **


	10. The Underworld and a War

**A/N Howdy readers! This is ****SUPER**** late because I was busy with major grades and essays and contests and learning new music and tests and getting my life back into a schedule after break and reading and writing other things and practically everything that could happen. Sorry! FALL OUT BOY IS COMING TO WHERE I LIVE THOUGH SO DOESN'T THAT MAKE WORTH IT?! This will be super long though so no fear! Probably this is the second to last chapter, a few weeks of break for me to collect my thoughts, and then a sequel! I don't think you know how excited I am for this sequel. REALLY EXCITED! One quick thing . . . should Percy get a pairing or not? I'm fine with whatever so please review and tell me what you think. If no one responds I'm just going to go with the flow. Seriously all I need is one person. Though I don't want the story to turn all lovey-dovey. Ugh the shipper in me says yes but the writer in me says no. Anyway I don't own PJO and please read.**

"We're off to the Underworld! The wonderful, wonderful Underworld!" I singed as we walked through the -shockingly- empty Central Park. Bianca tuned me out, for she was used to my weirdness, but Nico just stared at me.

"Save your voice. We need musical talent to enter the Underworld. Which is right about here actually." Nico commented dryly as we stopped in front of a giant rock.

"Funny story I cannot sing." I admitted sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. My "singing" earlier was actually me yelling loudly with a pattern.

"Five seconds ago you were just singing." Nico exclaimed with irritation written all over his features. Bianca stared at the two of us, shook her head, and pulled out a small plastic recorder. The instrument that we all had to learn to play in elementary school. Well that most had to learn.

"I learned the easiest song today so I could open it." Bianca defended as she quickly played- is that hot cross buns? Wow she will never live that one down. Apparently the entrance thought that was enough and opened for us to step inside. Nico then began tom lead us down countless paths until we reached the River. River Styx to be exact. During the quest with Beckendorf, Nico realized that Luke bathed in River Styx to become invincible and Nico needed the same advantage to fight.

"Are you going in Nico Di Angelo?" A scratchy voice asked. I spun around to see Achilles staring at us. He must be here to warn us not to dip in the River.

"I must." Nico replied shortly.

"Fine. Remember what ties you to the mortal world Di Angelo." Achilles finished ominously before disappearing.

"See you when I get out." Nico turned to us then walked into the river. Well he tripped on the way in but whatever.

"What do we do now?" Bianca asked me.

"We wait." I responded simple as I sat down on the ground. We may be here for a while.

\Nico in the River/

_It was so dark. All that Nico could see was the faint outlines of his hands. Suddenly pain began to erupt within his chest. His vision was blurred even more. Conjuring up faces of everyone he knows, they quickly faded. The memory of his mom was gone in a millisecond. Bianca's face stopped the pain for a few seconds until it also faded. Nico could hardly even tell when Hades' face appeared. Next was Thalia. She smirked before calling out for someone else. _

"_Come on don't tell me this is the end of your story." Percy's voice filled his head with a mocking tone. Her face appeared with hair still back in a high ponytail. "If you die then I won't be able to tease you about Will. Speaking of Will, why haven't you seen him yet?" Percy finished then Will appeared._

"_Hey there ray of death. Now we can't have a patient dying on my watch can we? Think of a place on your body." Will supplied helpfully. His smile was still as radiant as ever and Nico knew the river couldn't even dull its shine. Using Will's help, Nico thought of the spot on his back between his shoulder blades. Then he pictured a bungee cord pulling him back to the surface and flew up through the water with Will cheering behind him._

/Nico Comes Out of the River (Back to Percy POV)\

"Nico!" Bianca cried and flung herself onto her brother. I was watching a few feet away to let them have family time. I can be compassionate at times. Yet I think I may have to butt in.

"Did you see Will in the river?" I blurted out. Nico's blush was enough of an answer and even Bianca squealed. I knew they were my OTP for a reason.

"Whatever! Now we still have one more place to go down here." Nico changed the topic quickly. My best friend then began to stride away from us. Rude.

"Let's catch up." Bianca sighed. I agreed and we jogged up to him. He kept a fast pace that made me think that if he slowed down he would lose his nerve. Passing through countless miles of dark landscape, we finally reached what seemed like Hades' Palace.

"Why are we here?" I questioned.

"Help." Nico replied shortly then marched inside to the throne room. I saw Hades and Persephone on matching black goth thrones with Demeter on a throne of . . . cereal boxes? The room was all black with beach white skulls thrown in here and there for artistic reasons. Great contrast. The only thing to make it better would be the eternal screams of the damned and a nice splash of blood. In front of us I saw Hades' lips twitch while Persephone burst out laughing. Demeter's frown lessened and I was quite confused.

"Blood and screams you say?" Hades finally commented. Oh right . . . I forgot that gods can read minds.

"Where did that come from?" Bianca thought aloud and Nico turned to me with a 'what is wrong with you?' look before turning to his dad.

"Father we are here to ask you what your plans are regarding the war that is fast approaching." Nico worded his sentence carefully and lost all of his usual awkwardness around people. Now that's a 360 in attitude right there.

"The war?" Hades sneered. "I plan to let the gods be destroyed then strike the Titan's weak forces. I don't plan to help anyone."

"Ah but Lord Hades that may not be such a good idea." I said and hurried to continue before he could blast me away. "The gods hate you, but if you entered the war now your power would most definitely make them win. If you make them win I think they would owe you . . ." I trailed off to let him consider the idea. He didn't seem to dismiss it immediately so at least there may be a chance that we won't be completely obliterated by the Titans. Bianca stared at me as if I grew a second head. Does no one believe I can be smart?! Luckily I'm not blonde or that would be impossible **(A/N I don't hate blondes I actually am blonde I'm just saying blondes are always made fun of and everyone would think she is super dumb because she is blonde please don't hate me)**.

"Father. Would you allow me to stay in your realm?" Bianca finally asked after a minute of silence. I let out a strangled cry and turned to my cousin. She looked back at me firmly, so I assume Bianca knows what she is getting herself into.

"Of course daughter! Now guests please leave before you wear out your welcome." Hades said forcefully. Ouch. Nico looked at Hades with utter betrayal written all over his features. Not surprising considered he was just called a guest by his own father. I dragged him behind me before we entered Central Park again. His face was still angry and he looked like he was about to stab someone.

"How dare he do that?! Who does he think he is?" Nico fumed as we walked again.

"I'm not sure but get Annabeth and tell her to get the campers to meet me at the Empire State Building. This war is starting." Itod my cousin firmly. I wanted him to go back to camp for two reasons. One so he could gain the camp's trust. Two so he can talk to Will and calm down. He thinks I don't know about what happened in the River. Pft.

"Fine." Nico relied and disappeared.

As he left I jogged to the ESB. That's what the cool kids call it. Just kidding only me. Summoning some water, I report to Thalia and Artemis. What I see surprises me though. Thalia is in the cabin on an Iris Message with my mom.

"-can't let Percy know." Artemis finished and I coughed.

"What can I not know?" I demanded. Not another secret kept from me. Sometimes I envy those in Elysium. No problems.

"Daughter I just-" Artemis began. Thalia looked at me with eyes asking for forgiveness that I nodded in reply to. Obviously mom was the one who made Thalia hide it. "You aren't a Hunter." Artemis finally said.

"But I'm partially immortal! I haven't aged in a year!" I protested and mom continues.

"You have my essence within you. It makes you partially immortal, just enough to tip your mortal core, so you don't age. I should have told you. I'm sorry." Artemis amended. Normally I would be angered but the war is here and I don't know if I'm coming out on the other side. For all I know this could be the last time I see my mom.

"It's okay mom. Now we have a bigger problem. Bianca is in the Underworld to probably sway Hades to join our side. Also the campers are coming to NYC. The war is starting now." I admitted sheepishly, my voice trailing off towards the end.

"WHAT?!" The two asked in unison, and for once I was not grateful to have sensitive hearing. Before they could argue anymore, I swept my hand through the message and sunk to the ground in front of the ESB.

Can we win?

"Let's head to floor 600 and get ready." Nico ordered our army of campers. They obeyed without hesitation which actually surprised me. It seems Annabeth managed to get them on our side. I jogged to catch up with them and we all went through Olympus to the throne room. The only thing that worried me so far was that Thalia hasn't shown up but she probably has to round up the hunters.

"Percy?" Annabeth nudged me softly as we entered the throne room. I snapped my head up and saw Hestia. Before I could question anything, my vision was clouded with what looked like a picture of an alley. A small Annabeth had a mortal hammer in her hand and was glaring at two blurry shapes in front of her. As the picture gradually focused I recognized one as Thalia. The other was the blonde haired boy from the Smithsonian. Luke. Our enemy. The two laughed at Annabeth and Luke gave her a dagger that I knew was the one she still used to this day. The vision ended and Hestia disappeared, bringing back my sight of the world. All the campers turned to Annabeth who had been looking teary eyed at the hearth.

"Are you okay?" I ask soothingly and she shakes me off with a nod. Liar. There's nothing I can do though, if she doesn't want to tell me she doesn't have to. I glance at her one last time as a light filled the room. Great another surprise. This time it turned out to be Hermes. Luke's dad?

"Campers! Check out Olympus and report any enemy activity. Meet at the Muses Park in thirty minutes. Percy, Annabeth, and Will say behind." Nico called out calmly before he faced Hermes with a bow. We three did the same. Hermes may normally be calm but today he seemed a bit antsy. Not to mention angry.

"A message from Athena." Hermes explains and snaps his fingers. A small screen with a hologram of Athena appears.

"Annabeth: initiate Plan 23. It's our only hope to try and defend Manhattan. Nico: don't let your fatal flaw get in the way. Grudges are never good and only weigh others down. Percy: if you're hearing this then I hope you make your mom proud." Projection Athena said in a dull monotone that seemed to make her words ominous. Make your mom proud? Where did that come from? Does she mean my birth mom or Artemis? Annabeth seemed to pale at the words "Plan 23" and Nico was stoic, not a good sign.

"Listen Hermes about Luke-" Annabeth started to speak but faltered out at the god's glare.

'Don't talk about Luke to me!" Hermes snarled. "If you had paid more attention to him he never would've had a chance to go to Kronos' side!" Hermes was practically yelling at this point.

"Listen here Mr. Almighty-Perfection-God!" I stalk forward and suppressed a smirk as the angry god moved back. Insult my friends and you get my wrath. "None of this is Annabeth's fault and you would do well to know that! If we had to pin the blame on anyone beside Luke it would be you. You never acted like he was your family." I growled towards the end but it seemed like Hermes got his bravado back.

"What do you know about family? Your mother is dead, your father only spoke to you for the first time two years ago, and you spend most of your life following around Artemis like a groupie! You don't have a family!" Hermes had stepped closer and now was shouting in my face. I stumbled backwards and Nico steadied me. Will watched with hatred in his eyes, which was quite odd for the cheerful son of Apollo. The god's eyes flashed in regret before he faded out. Annabeth was looking at me with worry. Sending her a small smile, I ran towards the park. Everyone was there but Annabeth, Nico, and, Will. The Stoll brothers saw me first and waved at me.

"Hi Percy." The two spoke in unison.

"Hi boys." I grinned at them. "The others should be here soon." I explained.

"Gather round!" A voice yelled out and as I walked forward with the Stoll brothers I felt my bow charm burn. A call from the Hunters.

"I have to go." I shouted to Nico who nodded but let me transform into a flacon and fly off into the sky. What does Thalia need?

**A/N Crappy ending I'm so sorry but there is another chapter coming before February! Also let me repeat what I said in the first A/N One quick thing . . . should Percy get a pairing or not? I'm fine with whatever so please review and tell me what you think. If no one responds I'm just going to go with the flow. Seriously all I need is one person. Though I don't want the story to turn all lovey-dovey. Ugh the shipper in me says yes but the writer in me says no. BTW the last few sentences are screwed up because of my laptop. Ugh. Bye bye!**


	11. A Final Battle and Sacrifices

**A/N Sup people! Or persons . . . whatever but anyway the dating poll is up! I will not add any romance until after she comes back from the dead because I want her to like contemplate her life without a relationship and talk to ex hunters who got a guy and all that jazz. SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL! Ahh I just can't wait. Any who here is the hunters kicking a** and Percy being awesome. Towards the end of this chapter Percy starts to have a smaller role because I need to focus on Solangelo. I don't own PJO (Curse you Rick! :P) but I do own . . . a phone? Next A/N is full of fluff to all my readers, reviewers, and followers/favoriters so if you wanna here great things about yourself just skip the story! JK you should actually read it. At the bottom is stuff concerning the pairing as well so yeah there will be a pairing!**

It took me thirty minutes to find the small hunter's camp in New Jersey. Everyone was fidgeting and I dropped in next to Thalia. She looked at me grimly before addressing everyone.

"War is here! We must go help our friends at Manhattan." Thalia exclaimed to the group and we all nodded. Quickly packing up our things, we stealthily jogged towards Manhattan. Thanks to our status as hunters, we quickly reached what seemed to be a meeting. The campers were looking distressed and I saw Nico pouring over a map.

"Who will take the Lincoln Tunnel?!" Nico shouted annoyed.

"Don't worry cuz. We can handle it." Thalia called out and everyone split away for us to come through. Nico's eyes shone with relief as he nodded.

"Okay. Then the Apollo campers come with me. Annabeth, go start Plan 23." Nico ordered and everyone broke off to their own sections of Manhattan.

"Alright ladies we need to make sure no one gets through here. Not even demigods." Thalia shouted over the sounds of the advancing monster army. Empousa, or is it empousi, and giants littered the army lines along with other evil monsters. Like basically anything you would see in a Greek mythology encyclopedia. Yeah that bad. Where for art thou so many monsters? We set up at various locations and began to fire away. Apparently most of their forces were centered somewhere else because we were done within an hour.

"Anyone hurt?" Thalia called out as we approached from various hiding spots, all of us drenched in sweat and panting.

"Rin got hit by an arrow. It grazed her side." Cypress replied as she tore the bottom of her shirt to tie a makeshift bandage around the wound.

"I'll be fine. Let's get back to the new meeting point. A hotel right?" Rin waved it off but grimaced as she stood up. We slowly trekked across Manhattan with me in the rear. It took ten minutes to get there and Nico was seated in a comfy chair in the lobby. Worry etched his features and he kept his eyes on one thing. Will Solace. He seemed to be injured across his chest and the entire lobby was turned into a hospital. Cypress went to offer her help and find Rin a place to rest despite her protests.

"What happened?" I slid up next to Nico and patted him on the back.

"We were on the Williamsburg Bridge and we pushed the forces back but Kronos was there. They came towards us and Ethan almost hit me in my vulnerable point. Will took the knife for me." Nico stared at the ground as he told me. How could anyone find out his vulnerable point? Even I don't know. "This room is terrible for me. I can feel the souls leaving and the ones flickering, the ones in between life or death. I caused some of these deaths. At the bridge I had to break it in half while some campers were still on it." Nico finished hoarsely.

"Chin up ghost king. No one blames you so don't blame yourself. Now go comfort Will and thank him, get a gift basket or something, but don't you act like everything bad is your fault. I need to go back to the hunters. Don't forget!" I told Nico sternly before walking to where Thalia was. She smiled at me and the other hunters also waved. Oh yeah my sistas are in the house.

"Rin is fine all she needs is a few hours of observation. Tomorrow we will be closer to the front lines so get your daggers ready and stay alert. Go find a place on the second floor to sleep. Good job sisters." Thalia ordered us affectionately and even ruffled Hetalina's hair. I stayed on the ground floor with Thalia as she fondly watched the hunters go upstairs.

"We won't all make it." Thalia sighed as she sunk to the ground. I plopped down next to her.

"You're right but I'm going to make sure most of them survive." I vowed and Thalia nodded somberly.

"Let's go take a nap." Thalia finally said as we made our way up the narrow stairs. We decided to share a room and I took the bed closest to the window. Thalia managed to fall sleep immediately, but I was left alone with my thoughts. We aren't all going to make it obviously, yet I'm not going to let my sisters get taken away from me. If anyone should die it's me. All of us knew what we were signing up for, but preparing for a war is a lot different than being in one. My thoughts swirled around before I lost my hold on reality.

_Percy's Dream _

"_Remember family." Hestia smiled warmly at me before her face disappeared into the dark. Once she left an ominous fog swept through my dreamscape and the temperature dropped._

"_What do you know about family? Your mother is dead, your father only spoke to you for the first time two years ago, and you spend most of your life following around Artemis like a groupie! You don't have a family!" An evil Hermes shouted. His features were twisted into a cruel snarl. I thought I was over this? Next up Luke Castellan appeared._

"_Why don't you betray them? Find a new family with us?" Luke sneered and I felt a sharp pain in dream me's stomach. "Stay on their side and that wound won't be fake." Luke finished with a cold laugh and I shot up from my bed with a gasp._

_Reality_

Thalia was watching me with worry in her fierce blue eyes.

"You started turning and screaming." Thalia explained.

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to go take a walk in Central Park. Do you want to come with?" I offered as I slipped out of the sweaty pajamas into a pair of official hunter pans and a camo crop top.

"Nah I'm going to check on Rin and Nico. Report back in an hour." Thalia grinned and walked ou of the room. The window beckoned to me, so instead of walking out like a normal person would, I jumped out onto the ground and broke into a jog. My weapon bracelet jingled on my left wrist as I pounded through the twisting paths. After ten minutes of solid jogging I saw a group. Slowing my pace, I took a closer look and identified them. Prometheus, an empousa, a Hyperborean giant, and a demigod. From his description I assumed he was Ethan Nakamura, a camper the Hermes cabin talked about occasionally.

"Please summon your representatives. We need to have a chat." Prometheus smiled at me. The rest stared over at me and I froze. No way could I take two monsters, a titan, and a demigod.

"Fine." I replied shortly. Transforming into a hawk, I flew to the hotel. Quickly I found Nico's room because apparently everyone keeps tabs on where their leader is but me. Inside I saw Will and Nico.

"Hey lovebirds a titan comes a calling for you." I teased Nico and he blushed before staring at me.

"Okay let's go." Nico agreed.

"I'm coming!" Will exclaimed excitedly as he ruffled his hair. I jogged out of the hotel and once we were a safe distance from the hotel I turned into a wolf.

"They're about here." I called back to the two demigods- cough couple cough- before sprinting the last few feet. Sure enough, the four were right where I left them.

"Hello hero! We come with a proposition for you. Surrender." Prometheus grinned, but on him it looked more like a grimace.

"Hhm should we stop in the middle of a war and hand ourselves over to the enemy? How about no." Nico said with a fake-thought look on his face. Yay sass master Nico!

"What about if I showed you-" Prometheus began but Nico cut him off.

"If I say no then I mean no. Final answer." Nico grit his teeth while he clenched his jaw.

"Well give this to your mutt." Prometheus handed out Pandora's Box, it's actually an apithos, to me. In response I growled. "If you ever change your mind release Elpis or hope." Prometheus finished casually as his crew walked away. I turned back into a human and grabbed the apithos. Temptation could draw anyone to opening it and we would accidently surrender. Not how I want to go.

"We should put this back in the hotel and head back out." I said to the two unresponsive boys still looking at the direction where our enemy left. Snapping my fingers, I scoffed and started to walk back to base. Boys.

"Wait up!" Will shouted to me as he dragged Nico along.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled at me as I arrived inside the hotel. She and the others hunters were all suited up, even Rin though she had a bandage on her side. "Didn't you think to check in with me? We were all worried." Thalia sighed softly as she lost her gusto. In the few years I've known Thalia she's never been this worried about anything.

"Sorry. We should head out soon." I apologized and Thalia nodded.

"Hunters you have five minutes. Meet at the entrance to the hotel." Thalia announced. Perfect now I can hide this flaming jar of temptation somewhere. I finally settled on keeping it in my room because a.) Thalia wouldn't touch it and b.) No one but us two are allowed in there. It's a fool proof plan. Rushing back down the stairs, I reached the other hunters as we began to run to our spot. As we arrived I noticed two things. Nico, Annabeth, Will, and some satyrs were there and a titan was there. Great.

"Fear me I am Hyperion!" The titan bellowed as he spread flames around the helpless satyrs. I saw my cousin huff while he tried to stand again. Darkness is no match for fire. Kinda like in Pokémon where everything had the critical move.

"Nico let me take the titan." I offered as I took out riptide and a dagger.

"I'll let you do that when pigs fly." Nico scoffed, dodging another strike.

"Then Percy may be getting a titan to fight. Look up." Thalia interjected with amazement in her voice. Sure enough, when I looked up at the sky I saw a giant pink cow. I kid you not, a pink cow.

"Of course this had to happen. Fine, Percy take the titan." Nico growled as he shadow traveled onto the pig's back and was carried away into the sky. Eh not my problem. Yet. Focusing back on the titan, I saw my sisters draw their bows.

"I'm going to activate some automaton." Annabeth excused herself before dashing off. With a swift nod from Thalia, the hunters split into two groups. One was following Annabeth and around five stayed behind me. They began to fire arrows at shocking seeds and I ran forward to slash at the titan. He melted most of the arrows but a few lucky ones still hit his body. My slash did nothing so I decided to play the power game. Summoning a whirlpool I began to swirl it around him but Hyperion merely stepped out of it. Next he began to summon more flames. Will he ever stop? This guy is annoying me. No more mister nice guy. Or miss nice lady but whatever. I gathered the water from the lake and began to concentrate. Making it swirl faster than when in the whirlpool, I flung the newly formed hurricane at Hyperion. As it took his flames out for a few seconds, we strike. The hunters shower (see what I did there?) him with arrows before I began to slash at him with all of my strength. Nearby satyrs begin to play a lulling melody and the wounded titan moves towards it. Some of the satyrs chant and next thing I knew Hyperion walked into a tree. Seriously, he walked _**into**_ the tree.

"Good job satyrs!" Grover applauded them. They all cheered back before walking away.

"Nice work girls. Let's move in and see what's going on." Thalia praised us. We were all still panting from the fight, but did as told anyway.

"I think I overheard some campers say they were moving closer to the Empire State Building." Hetalina offered through the thick silence. Somehow it got real tense and to be honest I'm still not sure what happened. Maybe they were too worried about the other girls to talk.

"That can't be good. Double time!" Thalia announced to us, so we began to sprint. Hetalina was right, for the campers were in a tight bunch in front of the entrance to the ESB. Oh yeah cool kid Percy strikes back. Mental high five. I took out my daggers and launched myself into the fray. The other hunters did the same, and through the chaos I was relieved to notice the other girls next to Annabeth and Nico. A demigod was coming towards Thalia, so I through a knife in that direction before gutting the empousa in front of me. Despite our lovely efforts, the enemies were gaining fast. Until a chorus of hoots and cheers were heard. Wait what?! This is a war and I'm pretty sure no one on our side is happy so . . . another enemy?

"PARTY PONIES TEXAS TOUR!" A centaur in a cowboy hat screamed as he thwacked a demigod over the head with a baseball bat. Yes a baseball bat.

"L.A. IS IN THE HOUSE!" A centaur with a t-shirt launched whooped as he shot a shirt straight through a giant. Don't even ask me how. The enemy seemed to retreat quickly and a tight lipped Chiron came out to greet the Party Ponies.

"Hello cousins. Welcome to New York and thank you for helping us fight." Chiron said with forced kindness.

"No problem bro. we're going to go search the city." A random centaur said with a shirt that had "Washington D.C. Tour" on it. No offense to our saviors but they sound like groupies. With that, they all trotted away, taking the noise with them.

"Get rested and prepared heroes. This fight isn't over yet." Chiron advised us. Taking his advice, the hunters regrouped and began the march to HQ.

"Alright hunters. Today the only time you go out now is if I or someone else officially informs you to fight. Most of us got injured just now and I don't want you fighting." Thalia shouted out to the group. A series of groans were the response but I knew they would comply with the rules.

"Nice leadership skills cousin." I praised Thalia as we watched the hunters go grab bandages and sharpen their weapons. From across the room I saw Will and Nico talking together, but Nico seemed to be zoned out. Which is pretty weird because it's a war and even during campfires he's always alert.

"Thanks." Thalia replied. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly chopper blades interrupt the calm.

"Who is piloting a helicopter? Morpheus made it so no mortals were awake." A random camper said. Thalia and I exchanged glances before dashing back outside.

"Rachel?!" We shouted in unison.

Well this is getting complicated.

!

"So what happened with the drakon? You seemed pretty shaken up after Rachel said you weren't the hero." I asked Nico concerned. Once Rachel arrived she only said that Nico wasn't the hero in the prophecy and that a drakon was coming. Will and Nico went out to stop it even though only a child of Ares could.

"Silena arrived. She managed to convince Clarisse to come but Silena died while being bait for the monster. During the fight, Silena told us she was the spy and it was because Luke was blackmailing her and promising Beckendorf's survival." Nico answered back as we kept walking to Olympus. Thalia had suggested we check final defenses and I had my own mission. Entering the elevator, we all began to ascend to Olympus.

"Nico and Will can you go check defense? Here is the apithos, find a place to keep it away from others." I asked them, but before giving them time to respond, I dragged Annabeth to the throne room.

"What's up Percy?" Annabeth smiled at me and I could see the anxiety in her features.

"We need to summon my dad." I said as I hopped on my dad's throne. Yeah you're probably thinking why is she climbing on a sacred throne to a super powerful god? Can't you get killed because of that? Well from Annabeth's gasp, I assume you can get killed so don't try it at home. Besides, it was the only way I knew how to get my dad's attention fast.

"WHO DARES TO SIT IN MY THRONE? Oh hi Percy!" Poseidon's voice flooded through my mind. Wow talk about bipolar.

"Hi dad. Can you help the other gods against Typhon?" I blurted out. Annabeth looked confused at the one-sided conversation, yet I was more focused on my dad's response. I could've worded it better but it's always good to be direct.

"I would love to but I have my own war." Poseidon said somberly. Time for persuasive Percy.

"If the gods are overpowered by Typhon then you won't even have your domain anymore. Fighting with them will ensure their victory and you'll be a hero." I said with dramatic hand motion that he couldn't see.

"Fine Percy. Only for you my beloved daughter." Poseidon relented and I felt our connection fade.

"Poseidon is joining the other gods to fight Typhon!" I announced to Annabeth, Nico, and Will the latter of two had just arrived.

"Hestia has Pandora's Box or apithos or whatever." Will informed us happily.

"Kronos' army is here! At the Doors of Olympus." Thalia burst into the room panting. Uh oh there goes the happiness. Thalia leads us back down to the doors. Kronos' army is huge and at the front I see the titan himself. Most of our troops were on patrols or injured so if we didn't get some help we are in trouble.

"Looks like you guys are in a jam." Bianca appeared suddenly, on a chariot with Persephone, Demeter, and Hades. They were all suited for war and had a huge undead army behind them. Boo yah reinforcements.

"How cute," Kronos mocked from his place in front of his monster army. Next to him were two empousa and Ethan Nakumara. "Now let's get serious. Begin to fight!" Kronos yelled to his army while we were cut off from the outside world. It seemed like Kronos moved the barriers to encompass only us and his group. Outside our dome I saw the undead attack the monsters ruthlessly while Hades started to smite everything near him.

"Come Ethan boy. We must destroy the thrones." Kronos ordered the demigod who followed him.

"Go after them." I shouted before throwing two knives at the empousi (?). They both hit their marks and no one else was in the vanguard. Dashing up to the throne room, a statue started to creak and groan before toppling over. Behind me a heard a muffled groan of pain. The statue of Hera had fallen on Thalia's leg.

"Ugh go without me." Thalia moaned. We all exchanged hesitant looks before proceeding on anyway. Inside the throne room Kronos and Ethan were standing in the middle, as if the expected us. Duh Percy of course they expected us we were following them for crying out loud. Annabeth and Will looked pained at Luke's body and Ethan.

"Nico. Get Kronos. Annabeth. Find a way to stop them. Will. Distract Kronos. I'll take Ethan." I whispered to them. They all nodded back so I launched myself at Ethan. He dodged out of the way and tried to slash at me, but I leaped back with only a cut across my right forearm.

"You know what's funny? Nakama in Japanese means comrades or friends. Yet you, Ethan Nakumara, have betrayed your friends at camp." I snarled.

"The gods betrayed me! I'm just restoring the balance." Ethan argued.

"Betrayal doesn't mean balance." I roared and began to slash quickly at Ethan. He kept back up until we reached a corner.

"Here is you last chance to prove yourself. Fight for your friends." I pleaded with him. Something flickered in his eyes and he charged Kronos. The titan of time turned from Nico and stabbed Ethan through his midsection.

"I have no use for traitors." Luke, or Kronos, sneered at the dumbstruck son of Nemesis. I covered my mouth to muffle my gasp. He just killed his follower at the first sign of betrayal. Will stopped singing a terribly sad song that seemed to have brought down Luke's spirits.

"Luke! Wake up. You promised." Annabeth screeched at Luke. This must be how she planned to stop Luke. I wasn't so sure. I mean if Luke was in there he wouldn't just kill one of his old friends.

"Quiet mortal!" Luke roared and hit his sword, Backbiter I think, into the ground. The floors shook and we tumbled to the ground. Shakily I began to stand up, and charged Luke. He tried to hit me the same way he killed Ethan but I side stepped so it didn't hit me. What I didn't expect, was that Luke could move his sword quick enough to have it sink into my left shoulder.

"PERCY. Get back!" Annabeth yelled at me furiously. Taking her advice, I leapt back to where I was but Luke pursued me and hit my calf. Ouch. He didn't stop and started to slash at me again. Luckily I managed to summon a water shield and concentrated the water to attack him before he managed to hit my back. Well this isn't good.

"You thought you could beat me? A titan? Not even the Olympians could beat Typhon all together what makes you think you could beat me? Just watch their pitiful progress." Luke mocked and a vision appeared. Sure enough, the Olympians were all slowly being pushed back by Typhon. I saw my mother get smacked and was about to attack again until I saw Poseidon appear again. The gods all looked at each other and hit Typhon with a join attack. My dad then took the water around Typhon and swirled his essence in the murky water until he faded into Tartarus.

"What?! Why did he leave his kingdom?" Luke fumed, the vision breaking into a million pieces.

"Luke." Annabeth pleaded, her pain obvious.

"Enough." Luke demanded as he reached to throw Annabeth across the room. With the last of my energy, I summoned a shield to protect her. Since I wasn't in tip top shape, Luke still got through but I cushioned the would-be fatal blow.

"Family Luke. You promised." Annabeth rasped out. Something in Luke's gold eyes flickered and they turned a sky blue.

"Nico give me the knife. Kronos will take over if anyone else tries to attack." Luke managed between gasps of breath. Nico looked at Will who shrugged then at me and finally Annabeth. She gave him the knife and Nico moved towards Luke. That's when it clicked.

"Nico you aren't the hero. Luke is." I coughed and was panicked to see my hand covered in blood. Internal bleeding. My cousin got close and I saw Luke's eyes flash back to gold. Somehow, I ended up being right next to Luke.

"Now Nico." Luke said. As if that snapped Nico out of his trance, he handed the knife over cautiously. The son of Hermes undid his armor strap and plunged the blade into the skin a few inches under his armpit. Not the best place for an Achilles Heel but hey I can't judge. Luke let off a flaming aura that seemed to take all the water from my body. With a final release of heat and a feral cry of pain, Luke collapsed to the floor. Annabeth, Nico, and Will all came running towards us. I coughed up more blood but couldn't summon anymore water to heal myself. Must've been when Luke released the heat of the freakin' Sahara Desert.

"Luke. Percy. We can get you nectar and ambrosia. Will can heal you." Annabeth looked at the son of Apollo hopefully but I shakily raised up a hand to grab her arm.

"Don't. Will is at his limit. I don't want to kill him. Nectar and ambrosia can't help me against this." I admitted somberly. Nico looked at me with shiny eyes and I knew he felt my soul in that limbo he described yesterday. Annabeth hugged me before turning to Luke but Nico kept staring at me.

"Nico. Can you promise me one thing?" I asked him with another round of coughs.

"Of course." Nico replied instantly.

"Move on. Help the other campers find out their godly parents and tell Thalia she was the greatest sister." I said in a quick rush. Nico nodded to show he heard and I smiled.

"Thanks cousin." I grinned one last time before my vision blurred and the colors all seeped together until there was nothing but black.

Welcome to death.

A/N A day late but I don't care! Now real quick about the pairing most people said Clarisse. Do you want genderbent Clarisse or regular Clarisse? How can they meet and get romantic? I'm not sure if I know how to write her so I'm kinda scared. The poll will be up for a few more weeks and will you hate me if I pick another person? I don't want the plot to be ruined because I can't write the pairing. Oh well enough of that business stuff.

**Now here is a huge thank you to everyone who has read, followed/favortied, reviewed, and just put up with me. Here are some shout outs ****.**

**Readers (or views so far): 1,781. Holy Freaking Cow! Thanks so much for reading this crappy fanfic.**

**Followers and favoriters: 3 2 1 Read, 917brat, AgitatedDog9288, CuteClairBear, DaddysLittlePyscho, HeirOftheHowlingWolves, IhaveAbook-BooksRCool, PercabethPride, Yukibrooke, .148, boredwaywarddragon, evelyn0ramirez, fearlessshadowhunter, and sharkmm. Thank you so much for putting this story on your alerts and favoring it :D.**

**Reviewers: AgitatedDog9288, hoOPJO, werewolves1999, Guest (x2), CupCakeAwesomeness, and sharkmm. Thank you for the feedback!**

**To everyone: Thank you so much for being on this adventure for me whether it was from day one or you just joined my "crew" today! The sequel will be up in a few months which is a long time but I will have like five chapters up at once so yay! When I post the sequel I will also put something up here to tell you so just be ready. Love you all **

**freakyFangirl13**


End file.
